Souvenirs d'une vie
by LexiBell's33
Summary: La vie joue de bon et de mauvais tours, Bella est bien placée pour le savoir. Elle se rappelle de sa vie de lycéenne, d'étudiante et des ses début de femme active dans la vie, de ses amies, ses rencontres, sa famille mais surtout son histoire d'amour particulière faite de ruptures et de retrouvailles. POV Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! **

**Et me voici pour une toute nouvelle aventure ! **

**Alors pour commencer j'avais annoncé un titre '' Miss dernière minute" mais suite à une intense réflexions avec moi même et les conseils avisé de Lydie ma toute nouvelle bêta, j'ai décidé de changer le titre.**

**Merci d'avance à toute celle qui me donne une chance en me lisant.**

**Merci à excellente Lydie pour la correction, c'est une plaisir de travailler avec toi. **

**Maintenant croisons les doigts pour que ça marche.**

**Bonne première lecture tout le monde **

* * *

POV Bella.

18h et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur l'homme le plus beau du monde. Moi j'étais dans le salon à le regarder s'approcher de moi.

**- Bonsoir mon ange.**

**- Tu rentres tôt, je suis contente.**

**- Oui, ça a été plus rapide que prévu. Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as manqué mon amour...**

Sur ce, il m'embrassa et je ne pus que répondre et lui rendre son baiser. Je caressai sa joue et ses cheveux avec mes mains alors qu'il m'attirait plus contre lui. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle.

**- Tu m'as manqué aussi chéri. Dis, tu pourrais user de ton influence pour moi ?**

**- Mon influence ? C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Je devais rendre mon dossier d'information aujourd'hui et je m'en suis rendue compte il y a une heure. Il faut encore que je remplisse les infos demandées mais je vais le faire, là maintenant. **

**- Bella... Miss dernière minute. Je l'apporte demain, ok. Mais tu fais tout ce soir et que ça soit parfait sans rien oublier ! **

**- Promis ! Merci ! **

**- De rien. Et sinon comment va Marius ? **

**- Oh tu m'agaces avec ça ! Va faire à manger plutôt. **

**- Mais il va bien ?**

**- Très, très bien je te promet. **

**- D'accord. Je vais cuisiner et tu remplis tes papiers. **

**- Oui chef ! Ne fait rien cramer ! **

**- Remplis tout, n'oublie rien.**

**- Tu me connais !**

**- Que trop bien oui, justement. **

Il m'embrassa avant de se lever et de partir vers la cuisine, pendant que moi je commençai à remplir mon dossier. Puis, au bout de deux questions, je m' arrêtai et repensai à mon histoire. J'avais le mari le plus fabuleux du monde. Pourtant, notre histoire n'était pas la plus simple au monde, ni la plus compliquée non plus. Elle était juste pas commune.

La vie ne nous avait pas facilité les nous avait joué bien des tours, parfois bons, tellement bons qu'ils restaient gravés en nous, mais aussi des mauvais à m'en faire pleurer en y repensant quand j'avais des moments de faiblesse. Nous avions été mis au défi et vu le résultat, nous avions gagné.

Je m'installai dans mon canapé en entendant les bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine et laissai mon esprit divaguer dans mon passé d'adolescente, décidée à revivre notre histoire aussi belle et douloureuse soit-elle.

_**Septembre, trois semaines après la rentrée des classes à Seattle.**_

Encore un jour de lycée, encore un jour où j'arrive en retard, rouge et essoufflée devant mon prof de maths en lui demandant de bien vouloir encore m'excuser. Il me sourit et j'allais m'asseoir. Hélas, la place que je voulais était prise, comme à chaque fois vu que j'étais incapable d'arriver à l'heure. Je m'installai donc dans le fond de la classe et essayais de comprendre ce fichu cours.

Je n'étais pas une matheuse, mais pas du tout, mon truc c'est l'art, le dessin et la peinture. Je dessinais tout et n'importe quoi, n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment. Il n'y avait que ça qui me plaisait, mais j'étais quand même obligée de supporter les maths et les sciences jusqu'à mon diplôme et suite à ça, j'irai à la fac en section art plastique. Ce que j'avais hâte... mais il me restait encore deux ans de lycée.

Le cours continua et moi au bout de dix minutes, j'abandonnais d'essayer de comprendre ce que le prof racontait et entrepris de débuter un dessin, je ne sais pas trop quoi mais je dessinais. Le cours se termina, je rangeai mes affaires et pris le chemin de la sortie quand le prof m'interpella. Aie...

**- Miss Swan... L'année a commencé depuis trois semaines et vous êtes en retard tous les mâtins. Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Euh rien... Je suis juste... En retard. **

**- Vous avez des soucis ?**

**- Non. J'ai juste du mal à être à l'heure, je vous jure. **

**- Essayez d'y remédier, je ne serais pas conciliant toute l'année Bella.**

**- Je m'excuse, vraiment... Je... Je me lèverai plus tôt.**

**- C'est un bon début. Bonne journée et apprenez à être ponctuelle, faire les choses au dernier moment n'est pas toujours, voir rarement bon.**

**- Merci du conseil. Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai cours d'Anglais et Miss Perkine n'est pas aussi cool que vous.**

**- Filez ! **

Il sourit et je me rendis à mon prochain cours. La matinée continua ainsi jusqu'au déjeuner où je retrouvai Alice, ma meilleure amie. Alice était en section aménagée, notre lycée n'était pas grand mais il avait une classe pour les élèves avec un handicap. Alice avait perdu la vue dans un incendie, qui avait ravagé sa maison alors qu'elle n'avait que 3 ans. Hormis ses yeux, aucune victime comme elle disait.

Cette fille était géniale, elle faisait de son handicap une force et elle voyait les choses parfois mieux que moi par exemple. En plus de cela, elle adorait la mode, elle avait un don pour ça. Elle avait des tonnes de vêtements et savait tous les reconnaître et dire la couleur de chacun.

**- Bella, tu es en retard... Encore.**

**- Il y avait du monde qui attendait pour manger. **

**- Menteuse. C'est quoi cette fois ?**

**- La prof d'histoire qui voulait me demander pourquoi j'avais toujours l'air de ne pas l'écouter... Bref... Et toi ? **

**- Rien de nouveau. J'ai acheté des bottes hier ! Elles sont magnifiques tu verrais ! J'en suis tombée amoureuse.**

**- Tu as combien de paires de bottes?**

**- Je ne peux pas les compter, je ne vois pas ! **

Je souris et commençai mon repas quand Alice se mit à sourire bêtement en cherchant ma main, que je lui donnai.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je le sens. Il arrive Bella, je reconnais son parfum.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Le garçon qui te fait rêver ! Ne me dit pas le contraire ! Quand tu parles de lui tu souris, je le sens dans ta voix. Alors, il est là ?**

**- Oui. Inaccessible, beau comme un dieu, tu le verrais... Par contre, tu ne perds rien en ne voyant pas la bande qui l'accompagne. Surtout Jessica, elle le déshabillerais sur place !**

**- Tu ne serais pas contre le voir nu !**

**- Seulement si c'est moi qui le déshabille. Je suis encore arrivée en retard en maths et bien sûr je n'ai pas pu m'asseoir à côté de lui. Pourtant je me suis bien habillée ! **

**- Et parfumée !**

**- En plus ! Pourquoi je suis toujours en retard Alice ?**

**- Tu passes ta vie à rêver et à ne pas voir le temps passer, les artistes comme toi passent leur temps à divaguer et à perdre la notion du temps. Si tu veux, je te donne le réveil parlant affreux que ma mère m'a acheté !**

**- Merci mais non merci, garde-le. Oh, il rit... il est si... beau.**

**- Arrête de**** le regarder comme une gourmandise géante ! **

**- Ouais, ouais. Tu verras quand un type te plaira, tu ne le lâcheras pas des yeux.**

**- C'est ridicule ce que tu dis. **

**- Vous serez tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'il verra pour toi et tu en oublieras ta cécité. Tu verras la vie à travers lui.**

**- Tu me le notes quelque part ? C'est beau ce que tu dis.**

Je ris et terminai de manger, non sans regarder par moment à la table de celui qui me plaisait. À un moment, nos yeux se croisèrent brièvement, ça arrivait souvent et comme toujours, il me lança un sourire en coin qui me fit rougir, puis il reprit la conversation avec ses amis.

La journée se termina et j'accompagnai, comme tous les soirs, Alice jusqu'au café de ses parents. Elle me montra sa nouvelle paire de bottes, effectivement elles étaient super belles, je l'enviais presque de les avoir. Alice avait ensuite rendez-vous chez un médecin avec son père, et sa mère me proposa de rester prendre un chocolat chaud. Personne ne m'attendait chez moi, il était trop tôt, et mon père ne serait pas là. J'acceptai et allais me mettre dans un coin avec ma tasse, bien décidée à comprendre les maths de ce matin. Le temps passa et je ne me rendis compte de rien, je m'étais mise à gribouiller sur mon cahier et j'y serais encore si personne ne m'avait appelée.

**- Euh Bella ?**

**- Hein... ? Oh... Euh salut. **

Il était là, devant moi et il connaissait mon prénom. Il me sourit, timide. Wouah je ne le pensais pas timide. Je le regardai surprise et un peu perdue. Je finis par prendre la parole.

**- Tu... Enfin toi et tes amis, vous voulez le coin ? Je vous le laisse, il faut que j'y aille. Vous avez raison, c'est le meilleur endroit on est tranquille ici, on en oublie le temps qui passe ! **

**- Non. Je suis tout seul. Je t'ai vu et comme tu étais toute seule... Enfin... Je... Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté... je suis... Enfin tu dois le savoir. Je... Pardon de t'avoir dérangée, je suis un idiot. Excuse-moi Bella, je me sens ridicule là. **

Et il se retourna pour partir. Si Alice était là, elle me dirait de ne pas laisser passer ma chance. Et elle aurait raison. Alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et repris encore la parole.

**- Tu es Edward Cullen, on a cours de maths ensemble. Et si tu veux t'asseoir vas-y, être seul c'est pas toujours drôle.**

**- Tu ne dois pas rentrer chez toi ?**

**- C'était un prétexte parce que je pensais que ça te dérangeait de vouloir me virer de mon coin pour que tu t'y installes avec tes amis.**

**- Je suis seul. J'attends mon père mais il aura du retard. Tu... ça ne te gêne pas ?**

**- Non, pas du tout. **

**- Tu veux boire un truc ? Ou manger ?**

**- Euh non. J'ai pas touché à mon chocolat chaud, qui doit être froid maintenant. Je l'avais oublié d'ailleurs...**

**- D'accord. Tu faisais quoi ?**

Il s'assit en face de moi et nos yeux s'accrochèrent, j'en rougis. Ses yeux verts émeraude, ses sourcils épais mais bien dessinés, son nez aquilin parfait et ses lèvres rosées, bien tracées et pulpeuses me donnaient le tournis tant c'était beau. Un jour, je voudrais le dessiner, mais je n'étais pas encore assez douée pour lui rendre justice encore.

**- Bella ?**

**- Des maths. Enfin, j'essaye mais je n'y arrive tellement pas que j'ai fini par faire ça. **

**- La vache ! Tu as dessiné la salle du café ? **

**- Ah oui ? Je n'ai même pas fait attention à ce que je dessinais. **

Je regardai mon cahier et effectivement je venais de reproduire la salle du café de mon point de vue. Je relevai la tête vers lui et souris, un peu gênée.

**- Tu es douée Bella ! **

**- C'est rien. **

**- Je t'assure, moi ça m'épate ! Je suis nul en dessin, pourtant ma mère est architecte ! Donne-moi un crayon et un papier et je te montre mon talent.**

**- T'es sûr de toi ? Je pourrais rire.**

**- J'ai conscience de mon manque de talent. **

**- Ok, alors tiens.**

Je l'observai curieuse de voir s'il disait vrai. Il sourit et dessina un bonhomme aussi bien qu'un enfant de trois ans. Je ris et me demandai s'il l'avait fait exprès.

**- Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès.**

**- Je te jure que non. Mais je suis bon en maths, plutôt bon d'ailleurs, si tu veux... **

**- Tu... me proposes de m'aider ?**

**- Oui. En sciences, c'est quoi ton niveau ?**

**- Aussi nul que ton dessin ! **

Il rit franchement et me fis sourire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille, jamais il n'était coiffé, et planta son regard encore une fois dans le mien.

**- Ok, je te propose alors également mon aide pour les sciences.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? **

**- C'est bizarre, on ne se connaît pas et tu me proposes ton aide.**

**- On apprendra à se connaître comme ça. Cela dit, je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas. **

**- Tu veux quoi e****n retour ?**

**- Rien, je te le promet. **

**- Bella ? **

Edward et moi relevâmes la tête pour voir Alice qui arrivait vers nous en se déplaçant gracieusement entre les tables dont elle connaissait la disposition par cœur.

**- Oh Alice, je ne t'avais pas vu !**

**- Moi non plus figure-toi ! Tu n'es pas toute seule on dirait ?**

**- Je... ouais... Je te présente Edward Cullen. Il est au lycée avec nous. Edward, voici Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie. **

**- Salut Edward ! J'ai entendu parler de toi ! **

Elle tendit sa main à Edward qui la lui serra mais Alice décida de l'examiner. Je m'excusai.

**- Pardon, elle... comme elle ne te voit pas, c'est sa façon de se faire une idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles. Elle ne demande jamais...**

**- Oh, ça ne fait rien. Et tu vois quoi Alice ?**

**- Tu as les douces, fermes et souples. De longs doigts avec de la corne au bout... Tu joues du piano, ce qui explique la souplesse de tes mains et de tes doigts, tu joues également de la guitare, la corde de l'instrument abîme le bout de tes doigts, ce qui provoque cette fine corne que tu as. Je me trompe ?**

**- C'est... incroyable. Tu as raison.**

**- Tu joues de ces instruments depuis longtemps.**

**- Oui.**

**- Ce n'était pas une question, pardon. Je peux toucher ton visage ?**

**- Alice, ça va pas !?**

**- Non Bella, c'est bon. Vas-y Alice. **

**- Ok...**

J'étais morte de honte. Alice s'approcha encore plus de lui, elle touchait son visage, ses yeux, ses sourcils, son nez, ses lèves, son menton, ses cheveux... tout ! Elle touchait tout ce que moi je voulais toucher aussi ! Et, alors que je croyais avoir atteint le sommet de la honte, elle parla.

**- Tu m'as l'air vraiment très beau, ta peau est douce, tu prends soin de toi. Tu as l'air grand aussi vu le niveau où tu m'arrives même assis... Bella tu devrais toucher ses cheveux, une pure merveille ! Je comprends pourquoi il te fait tant craquer ! **

**- Alice stop !**

**- Quoi, tu as un faible pour lui, c'est bon ! Je peux facilement comprendre, vu ce que je vois ! **

**- Vous savez quoi ? Je vous laisse vous tripoter en paix, moi je rentre me mortifier dans ma honte !**

**- Bella non, reste...**

J'ignorai Edward qui avait parlé. Alice s'était reculée et prenait conscience, seulement maintenant, de ses paroles. J'avais envie de me cacher dans un trou et ne plus en sortir. J'aurais pu avoir une chance avec Edward, une seule et Alice venait de tout gâcher. Jamais plus je n'oserai le regarder sans avoir honte et il ne voudrait certainement plus me voir non plus.

Je sortis du café et par chance, enfin de la chance, le bus pour aller chez moi arriva et je montai dedans, sans rien attendre. Il repartit et j'eus juste le temps de voir Alice et Edward sortir du café, Alice au bras d'Edward. Celui-ci me vit dans le bus et dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas et que je ne voulus pas comprendre. Je lui tournai le dos, toujours aussi rouge de honte et m'assis alors que le bus démarrait.

De retour chez moi, je me fis couler un bon bain, bien chaud, je devais oublier cette humiliation. Une heure après, je me sentais déjà mieux et allais préparer le dîner pour moi et mon père quand Alice m'appela. Une fois, puis deux... à la troisième, je décrochai. Dans le fond, je ne lui en voulais pas, je l'aimais trop pour ça, elle était comme ça, elle l'avait toujours été et le serai toujours, elle ne contrôlait pas ses pensées.

**- Allô ?**

**- Oh Bella ! Je suis désolée ! Ne raccroche pas, je t'en pris ! Je m'en veux tellement...**

**- Alice, ne pleure pas c'est bon. Je ne t'en veux pas, je te connais, j'aurais dû le prévoir. C'est vis-à-vis de lui que j'ai honte. Jamais plus je ne veux le croiser ! **

**- Je... il n'avait pas l'air contrarié, gêné ou vexé... il l'a bien pris. Je crois qu'il t'apprécie.**

**- Mouais... bah, je ne veux quand même pas lui reparler de sitôt , je ne pourrais pas le faire sans être rouge comme une tomate. **

**- Je m'en veux tellement Bella. Je t'aime si fort, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié.  
**

**- Ce n'est qu'un garçon Alice, on a 17 ans, il y en aura d'autres et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Tu es ma sœur Alice, enfin tu es comme ma sœur. Je t'aime aussi.**

**- Merci Bella.**

**- De rien. Allez, ne panique pas. On se voit demain au lycée, comme d'habitude. Il faut que je te laisse, je cuisine et Charlie ne va pas tarder. **

**- Oui. À demain Bella. Pardon encore mais... Il est sacrément beau.**

**- Je sais... Enfin bon. Allez à demain.**

**- À demain. **

Je raccrochai et terminai ma cuisine, pile quand mon père arriva. Charlie était policier gradé, il aimait son boulot mais il arrivait à un âge où courir après les jeunes délinquants le fatiguait, dans le sens où courir l'épuisait.

**- Bonsoir papa ! **

**- Bonsoir ma chérie. Comment tu vas ?**

**- Super bien. Et toi ?**

**- Je vais bien, je vais bien. Ça sent bon.**

**- J'ai fait un gratin, c'est prêt justement. **

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais parfaite ?**

**- On ne va pas exagérer. **

**- Bella...  
**

**- Hum ?**

**- Il faut que je te demande un truc...**

**- Oh. Vas-y. **

Il s'assit, j'en fis autant. J'appréhendais sa demande, il avait vraiment l'air gêné. J'attendais qu'il se lance en l'encourageant du regard.

**- Bon voilà. La semaine prochaine, samedi, il y a un gala de charité concernant le commissariat et je doit y aller.**

**- Genre, costume et tout ?**

**- Oui en pingouin...**

**- Et mon rôle dans tout ça ?**

**- Accompagne-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul. Je sais que ça ne va pas t'intéresser mais...**

**- Tu ne seras pas tout seul.**

**- Ne m'en veux pas de te demander ça Bella. **

**- Je comprends. Je viendrai, Alice se fera un plaisir de m'aider à choisir une robe. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas.**

**- Je t'en payerai une ! Et tout ce que tu veux. Merci Bella. Tu es vraiment la meilleure des filles qu'on puisse avoir. **

**- Attend de voir le jour, où je te dirai que je suis enceinte du voyou du coin et que je pars avec lui avant mes vingts ans arrivés ! **

Il rit gentiment et m'aida à mettre la table. Cette soirée ne devrait pas être si affreuse que ça quand même. J'en parlerai à Alice dès demain. Je mangeai alors avec mon père, nous ne parlâmes pas de grand chose et je finis par monter me coucher. J'étais bien au chaud, dans mon lit quand je me rendis compte d'un truc. Je n'avais fait aucun de mes devoirs pour le lendemain ! Je regardai l'heure, il était dix heures du soir, l'horreur. Je me relevai donc et me mis à travailler, l'anglais, la géo et le français. Je me couchai à plus de minuit, j'avais un peu rêvassé pendant mes devoirs...

* * *

**Et voilà voilà...**

**Alors la fic sera comme toujours poster tous les mercredis **

**Point de vu de Bella tout le long. **

**30 chapitres environs. **

**maintenant la question est... Qu'en avez vous pensé ? **

**DITE MOI TOUT ^^ =)**

**Merci d'avance pour les reviews**

**A la semaine prochaine donc pour la suite**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? **

**Un gros merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte et en favorit**

**Merci encore plus à toute celles qui ont laissé des reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction, pleins de bisous =)**

**Bon Bah... bon lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Le lendemain, après une courte nuit à cause de mes fichus devoirs, je me levai et me dépêchai de me préparer, je regardai l'heure, pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, tans pis. Je courus pour ne pas louper mon bus et pour une fois je le pris à l'heure.

Je profitai du trajet pour récupérer de ma course, je n'étais pas vraiment sportive comme fille, en fait je n'aimais pas le sport, du plus, je n'avais rien dans le ventre et ma tête tournait un peu. Une fois au lycée, j'étais en forme, plus mal à la tête et même pas faim. Je traversai le parking du bus, puis celui des voitures, pour les lycéens chanceux d'en avoir une. Je fus même bousculée par Jessica, quasiment hystérique, qui visiblement ne m'avait pas vue, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être transparente.

**- Edwwwaaaaard ! Salut ! **

Je me retournai pour voir Jessica courir vers lui et Edward croisa mon regard. Je me mis soudainement à rougir et là, j'aurai voulu être transparente pour de vrai. Il me sourit et me fit même un signe de la main. Moi, j'écarquillai les yeux et pris la fuite comme une dégonflée, sans répondre ni à son sourire ni à son salut. Quand j'arrivai dans l'enceinte du lycée, je me mis devant ma salle et révisai mes notes pour le devoir de prévu en français.

La matinée se passa sans que je ne croise Alice, ni Edward, ni personne d'ailleurs. À midi, j'allais à la table où Alice et moi avions l'habitude de manger, celle-ci arriva toute souriante et s'assit gracieusement après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait bien une chaise.

**- Alors, quoi de neuf Bella ? Tu ne m'en veux pas hein, c'est sûr ?**

**- Certaine. J'ai besoin de ton aide Alice. Un truc super important ! **

**- Un défi ? J'adore ! **

**- Bah voilà, mon père a une soirée de gala avec le commissariat et il veut que je l'accompagne.**

**- Génial ! **

**- Oui, sauf que je n'ai rien à me mettre, je ne sais même pas comment je dois m'habiller pour ce genre de truc.**

**- Moi je sais ! Je vois déjà la robe parfaite pour toi. **

**- Mon père a dit qu'il me payerait ce dont j'ai besoin. **

**- On fait les boutiques quand ?**

**- Euh... ce week-end ? C'est la semaine prochaine son truc.**

**- Ok, je vais prévenir ma mère que je sors samedi et on s'occupe de toi. Tu sais comment tu vas te coiffer ?**

**- Non, ni me maquiller, ni rien. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir faire tout ça. **

**- Écoute Bella, dans ma classe, il y a une fille, Angela, elle est super. Elle sait coiffer et maquiller. C'est juste génial ce qu'elle fait, enfin pour la coiffure en tout cas. Elle m'a fait toucher. **

**- Tu crois qu'elle accepterait ? Je ne la connais pas.**

**- Elle adore faire ça, elle dira oui j'en suis sûre.**

**- Elle a quoi comme handicap ?**

**- Elle est en fauteuil. Bella, tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu veux, on va la voir à la fin des cours et elle te montre ce qu'elle fait, elle a des photos.**

**- Euh ok. Merci. Elle peut venir faire les magasins avec nous aussi, enfin si elle veut.**

**- Oh oui ! Deux avis valent mieux qu'un ! Ça va être génial, un week-end entre filles. Tu veux dormir chez moi samedi soir ?**

**- Je demande à mon père et je te confirme ce soir.**

**- Super ! Merci ! **

**- De rien. **

**- Je vais me chercher du rab, j'ai encore faim. **

**- Tu veux que je vienne ?**

**- Non, ça va, il n'y a plus trop de monde ?**

**- No****n, la voie est libre. Ta canne Alice.**

**- Non, c'est bon. **

Je souris et la laissai aller se resservir à manger, je terminai mon assiette quand j'entendis un bruit de vaisselle cassée, des affaires tomber et des cris. Alice s'était faite bousculer par le bad boy du lycée et elle était tombée au milieu des plateaux-repas qui étaient tombés dans la collision. Je me levai et me ruai sur mon amie pour lui venir en aide.

**- Alice ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? **

**- Non, ça va. J'ai juste le cœur qui bat vite...**

**- Tout va bien, calme-toi. **

**- Hey, elle pourrait s'excuser ta copine ! **

**- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Elle s'excuse. **

**- Qu'elle regarde où elle marche ! Elle a taché mes affaires avec ses conneries.**

**- Elle est aveugle, elle ne pouvait pas te voir venir. **

**- J'en ai rien à foutre, qu'elle ne bouge pas dans ce cas. Et toi, t'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de jouer les nounous pour handicapés ?**

**-Si c'est pour**** rester avec des connards comme toi, pas la peine merci ! Viens Alice, on se lève. **

**- C'est ça, tirez-vous ! **

**- Alice, je veux bien t'excuser de ne pas l'avoir vu mais... comment tu as fait pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de sa bêtise et de sa méchanceté ?**

Alice rit doucement avant qu'on prenne le chemin de la sortie, après avoir récupéré nos affaires. Je l'accompagnai aux toilettes pour l'arranger, et vérifiai qu'elle ne s'était blessée nul part. Une fois débarbouillée et bien rhabillée je l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Nous avions encore du temps et elle s'assit par terre, je me mis à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

**- Quoi Alice ?**

**- Il a raison, tu as mieux à faire que de t'occuper d'une aveugle toute la journée !**

**- N'importe quoi ! Tu es mon amie, la meilleure, je t'aime comme une sœur, je te le répète ! Et tu ****t'occupes de toi très bien toute seule, j'ai rien à faire. Alice je t'en prie, ne prends pas en compte les âneries d'un crétin ! **

**- Je t'aime Bella. Merci de m'avoir défendue. **

**- C'est normal. La prochaine fois, prend ta canne !**

**- Oui. Par moments, je me crois tellement invincible, comme si j'étais comme tout le monde.**

**- Je sais. Mais rassure-toi, personne n'est invincible. **

Nous nous serrâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Une fois assurée qu'elle soit bien dans sa classe, je me dirigeai vers mon bâtiment. J'avais maths, en entrant j'étais une des premières et le prof me taquina.

**- Bella, vous êtes à l'heure, c'est bien ! **

**- C'est parce qu'on n'est pas le matin monsieur. **

Il sourit et je me tournai à nouveau vers la classe, Edward était là, je devins aussitôt morte de honte et rouge. Il me fit quand même un sourire et me proposa la chaise libre à côté de lui. J'avais, chaud, très chaud et comme ce matin je m'enfuis et allai vers le fond comme d'habitude, en fixant le sol et en me ratatinant sur ma chaise. J'essayais de ne pas prendre en compte qu'Edward se tourna plusieurs fois vers moi pendant le cours.

Vu qu'il était à côté de Jessica la sangsue, il ne pût venir me voir à la fin du cours, j'avais pourtant deviné que c'était dans ses projets, pour une fois merci Jessica ! Je me dépêchai d'aller au cours suivant pour être sûre qu'il ne me rattrape pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il se moque de moi parce qu'il me plaisait. La moitié des filles étaient amoureuses de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'humilie en me disant que je ne lui plaisais pas, que j'étais gentille mais que nous deux ça ne marcherait jamais. J'avais déjà compris, pas la peine qu'il me le dise.

À la fin de la journée, j'allai retrouver Alice, elle était en compagnie d'une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs corbeau, tressés en couronne sur sa tête et dont la fin de la tresse tombait sur son épaule. Comme Alice me l'avait dit, elle était en fauteuil, c'était sans aucun doute Angela. Je m'approchai d'elle et Angela m'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui respirait la gentillesse et la douceur.

**- Tu dois être Bella. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Alice ne parle que toi. **

**- Alice parle beaucoup.**

**- Je suis aveugle, pas sourde les filles. **

**- Oh Alice. Bon, il paraît que tu peux m'aider ?**

**- Oui, Alice m'a expliqué et je serai ravie de t'aider ! Tu as des cheveux superbes en plus, je vais pouvoir en faire des trucs avec. **

**- Merci, tu viens aussi avec nous pour trouver ma robe ?**

**- Oui, comme ça je pourrais avoir un aperçu de ce que je pourrais faire comme coiffure et pour le maquillage. Tout doit aller ensemble et si j'ai bien compris ce n'est pas une soirée à la noix.**

**- Oui, ça va être mortel mais bon... En tout cas merci beaucoup. **

**- De rien. Ça te dit de te préparer chez moi ? Comme ça, j'aurais tout le matériel adapté.  
**

**- Pas de problème non, et chez moi ça serait compliqué...**

**- Escalier ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Va pour chez moi alors. Alice tu es des nôtres ?**

**- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas louper ça ! Donc, samedi à midi au café de mes parents ça vous dit ? On mange ensemble et shoppiiiiiiiing !**

Je souris et une fois que tout fut mis au point je raccompagnai Alice chez ses parents. Cette fois je ne restais pas, j'avais du travail à faire. Il ne faisait pas trop mauvais temps, alors je décidai de faire un bout du chemin à pied, histoire de marcher et de prendre l'air.

Je marchais depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand, bien évidemment, une averse terrible me tomba dessus. Et comme par hasard, rien pour m'abriter. Je pris donc mon sac que je mis au-dessus de ma tête et avançai. Dans mon dos, je sentis une voiture arriver et ralentir jusqu'à ma hauteur. Manquait plus que ça, je devenais à moitié parano en plus. Je me refusai de regarder, continuai de marcher et mon cœur s'emballa quand j'entendis le son de la fenêtre électrique qui s'abaissa.

**- Bella ?**

Je sursautai et regardai la personne. Edward. Bon, dans un sens ce n'est pas un psychopathe pervers. Enfin je ne crois pas. Je me tournai vers lui un instant puis me remis en marche.

**- Bella, monte je te ramène. Tu es trempée. **

**- Non ça va, merci.**

**- Bella... tu vas tomber malade, soit raisonnable un peu. Je ne vais pas te mordre. **

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.**

**- Bella, s'il te plaît. Si c'est à propos d'hier, je m'en fiche. Je trouve ça... mignon.**

**- Mignon ? Moi je trouve ça honteux oui ! **

**- Monte dans la voiture. J'ai le chauffage et tu seras à l'abri, soit raisonnable. **

**- Je ne sais pas, ça me gêne.**

**- Tu promets de ne pas me sauter dessus ?**

**- Sale con ! Fiche-moi la paix. **

**- Je plaisantais Bella, pardon. **

**- Vachement drôl****e. Écoute, tu as peut-être l'habitude de ce genre de situation, tu dois avoir des propositions et des déclarations toutes les semaines, ça ne te dérange plus, ça fait partie de ta vie. Mais moi, ça me dérange profondément d'avoir été mise à nu comme ça sans qu'on me demande mon avis ! Je ne pourrais plus te regarder sans être gênée. **

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Et on n'est pas obligés de parler ou de se regarder pendant le trajet. Laisse-moi juste te ramener avant que tu attrapes une pneumonie. **

**- On ne se parle pas ?**

**- Si tu veux, oui. **

**- On ne se regarde pas ?**

**- Non Bella. **

**- J'habite à dix minutes en voiture.**

**- Monte. **

Je ne me précipitai pas mais je finis par monter dans sa belle voiture. Volvo gris foncé avec de confortables sièges en cuir.

**- Je vais ruiner tes sièges, trempée comme je suis.**

**- J'men fiche. Tiens prend ma veste, tu dois être gelée. **

**- Non, ça va.**

**- Tes lèvres sont violettes Bella.**

**- Bon ok. T'es agaçant. **

Je lui souris malgré tout et mis sa veste. Mon Dieu, son odeur était divine. Je m'enroulai dedans et respirai discrètement son odeur encore et encore pendant qu'il reprit la route. Le silence s'installa, ce n'était pas gênant mais il décida de parler quand même.

- **Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que...**

**- Oh non, tu as promis de ne pas en parler !**

**- Pas ça ! Alice ! Elle a toujours été aveugle ou non ?**

**- Oh... Pardon. Euh non, elle a perdu la vue pendant un incendie. Elle avait trois ans. Elle a des marques de brûlures aussi mais e****lles ont été très bien soignées, ça ne se voit pas vraiment. **

**- Elle a perdu des proches ?**

**- Non, juste ses yeux.**

**- C'est déjà beaucoup.**

**- Oui. Mais elle ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort. Ses parents l'ont élevée comme si elle était voyante. Elle n'a pas été élevée comme...**

**- Une assistée ?**

**- Exactement ! **

**- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé à la cantine. Elle n'a rien ?**

**- Non, elle s'est juste sentie comme tout le monde un instant et n'a pas évalué les risques de se déplacer sans canne. James est un connard de toute façon.**

**- Tu l'as bien remis à sa place, c'est bien ! Tu as raison c'est un connard. **

**- Oh ! J'habite ici, sur le chemin là...**

Il tourna brusquement, je l'avais prévenu au dernier moment, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer... Heureusement, il n'y avait personne ni en face ni derrière nous.

- **Désolée je t'ai prévenu tard.**

**- Tu ne serais pas du genre à tout faire et tout dire au dernier moment ?**

**- Pas tout... mais une bonne partie. Merci de m'avoir ramenée.**

**- Avec plaisir. J'habite pas loin tu sais, à une demi-heure de marche je dirais.**

**- On est presque voisin alors. **

**- Oui.**

**- Bon, il faut que je file. **

**- Oui, vas-y. **

Je lui rendis à regret sa veste et courus sous la pluie pour ouvrir la porte de chez moi. Encore fallait-il que je trouve mes clefs... je fouillai partout, mon sac, mes poches, celles de mon manteau, rien et puis soudain... Je me souvins que je ne les avais pas prises. J'étais enfermée dehors... Nous avions le genre de porte qui se verrouille automatiquement et qui ne s'ouvre qu'avec les clefs. Je cognai doucement ma tête sur la porte, plusieurs fois en me maudissant.

**- Bella ? Un souci ? **

**- J'ai... oublié mes clefs. Je ne peux pas rentrer.**

**- Reviens dans la voiture. **

**- Non.**

**- Bella ! **

**- Ok, ok. **

Je revins dans l'habitacle chaud et douillé de sa voiture, je pris machinalement sa veste que je serrai contre moi.

**- Et maintenant ? **

**- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Je te ramène quand ton père rentre du boulot. Tu pourras faire tes devoirs et être au chaud. **

**- J'ai le choix ?**

**- C'est ma voiture, je conduis et t'es moins forte que moi. Donc non ! **

**- Roule. Je peux savoir un truc ?**

**- Hum, vas-y ?**

**- Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi alors que tu sais que j'ai un léger faible pour toi ?**

**- On en parle maintenant ? **

**- Vite, ****avant que je ne change d'avis. **

**- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu te voir hier au café ? Je t'ai abordée par envie et parce qu'il se pourrait que moi aussi j'ai un léger faible pour toi. **

**- Ne te moque pas de moi !**

**- C'est pourtant vrai. Réfléchis, je continue de te parler, je n'arrête pas de venir vers toi. Un type pas intéressé s'en donnerait la peine ?**

**- Je te plais ? Moi ? **

**- Oui toi, tu me plais. Plus que légèrement je dois avouer. Depuis que je t'ai vu en maths le jour de la rentrée je... pense à toi. À chaque fois, je maudis Jessica qui s'assoit à côté de moi et je me demande pourquoi tu n'arrives pas plus tôt. **

**- Mais je suis toujours en retard, rouge et essoufflée par ma course ! **

**- Ce qui te donne de magnifiques couleurs et fait briller tes yeux. **

**- C'est dingue. J'y crois pas. Et hier avec Alice alors...**

**- Et bah, ça m'a donné de l'espoir, j'ai appris que je pourrais avoir ma chance. Écout****e... je ne te demande pas de sortir avec moi là tout de suite, dans le fond tu as raison on ne se connaît pas****.**

**- Je peux être la pire des garces. **

**- J'en doute mais donnons-nous une chance, apprenons à nous connaître et on verra ensuite.**

**- J'ai vraiment besoin de cours de maths et de sciences... les devoirs arrivent et je vais me ramasser. **

**- Samedi matin ? **

**- Ok, mais à midi je dois être au café d'Alice. **

**- D'accord. Neuf heures ?**

**- Neuf heures trente. Hey, c'est samedi mon vieux, j'ai besoin de dormir. **

**- Ok, neuf heures trente, je viens te chercher. **

**- Ok, ça marche. Merci. La vache, c'est chez toi là ?**

**- Ouais. Bienvenue... ma mère a dessiné les plans de la maison elle-même. **

**- Wouah ! C'est magnifique. Je comprends pourquoi Jessica te colle au train, t'es un bon parti.**

**- Qu'elle aille voir ailleurs celle-là ! **

**- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

**- Oh non. Si je la supporte c'est uniquement parce que ma mère et la sienne sont de bonnes amies.**

**- Donc, tu as peur de vexer Jessica et sa mère en la repoussant et briser l'amitié des deux mères ?**

**- Exactement. Viens. **

Je lui rendis sa veste, il leva les yeux au ciel et alors que je courus vers l'entrée il me rattrapa et m'abrita sous la veste que je venais de lui rendre. J'arrivais pas à y croire. Il s'intéressait à moi ! Je serais capable de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser en criant '' oui je veux sortir avec toi '' mais il avait raison... on devait apprendre à se connaître.

Il me fit entrer chez lui, le hall était d'un blanc très clair, le sol était damé et j'aurais pu m'y voir dedans. J'entendis des pas résonner et se rapprocher de nous. Je regardai mes pieds, j'avais honte de ma tenue, j'étais trempée et j'avais mis de la boue sur le carrelage impeccable. Je regardai ensuite Edward, être mouillé par la pluie le rendait encore plus beau.

- **Edward enfin ! Je me suis inquiétée chéri !**

**- Pardon maman. J'ai raccompagné Bella chez elle parce qu'elle marchait sous la pluie et arrivés chez elle... bah... elle n'avait pas ses clefs pour rentrer. J'ai eu l'âme charitable.**

Je regardai la mère d'Edward, elle était incroyablement belle. Elle était coiffée par un chignon, habillée à la dernière mode, maquillée impeccablement, une manucure parfaite, de magnifiques bijoux et malgré son apparence très appliquée et soigneuse, elle n'en avait pas trois tonnes, ce n'était pas dans l'excès. Elle me regarda, sans me juger et me sourit chaleureusement.

**- Tu es Bella ? Edward nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie ! **

**- M****aman... Ne la met pas mal à l'aise s'il te plaît. On vient travailler, je la déposerai quand son père sera rentré. **

**- D'accord, mais allez-vous sécher avant. Je vais te sortir des affaires Bella, je dois en avoir à ta taille et je vais mettre les tiennes à sécher pendant que vous travaillez. **

**- Merci madame Cullen. **

**- Esmée, je t'en prie, j'ai l'impression d'être ma belle-mère quand j'entends madame Cullen. **

**- Très bien... Esmée. **

Elle me gratifia d'un grand sourire et Edward prit ma main afin de me montrer le chemin, je n'osais pas bouger de peur de salir encore plus cette jolie maison. Esmée s'en aperçu et mit sa main sur ma joue et remit une de mes mèches mouillées derrière mon oreille.

**- Bella, ne crains rien, une maison ça se salit et ça se nettoie. Elle n'est pas en sucre tu peux bouger. **

**- J'ai l'air ridicule, pardonnez-moi. **

**- Mais non. Vas-y monte.**

Je suivis alors Edward, ma main dans la sienne et il me montra la salle de bain. Après m'avoir donné des serviettes pour me sécher, Esmée arriva avec des affaires propres pour moi. Je m'habillai, heureuse d'être au sec et un peu étourdie de la situation. Si j'avais su ce matin que je finirai ma journée chez Edward... j'aurais bien ri. En plus, je lui plaisais !

Tous les deux prêts, nous allâmes dans l'immense salon qui devait faire la taille du rez-de-chaussée de chez moi, nous attaquâmes nos devoirs avec un délicieux goûté offert par Esmée. Je tâchais d'être studieuse et de ne pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder, mais c'était avec plus ou moins de succès. Quand je vis l'heure pour moi de rentrer, je changeai une nouvelle fois de vêtement pour récupérer les miens. Je remerciai Esmée pour sa grande gentillesse, peut-être plus qu'il n'en fallait et rentrai chez moi avec Edward.

**- Merci beaucoup Edward. **

**- De rien. On se voit demain au lycée ?**

**- Bien sûr. Merci encore, ta mère est vraiment cool.**

**- Et tu n'as pas vu mon père ! **

**- La prochaine fois. Allez j'y vais. À demain. **

**- À demain Bella, bonne soirée. **

**- Toi aussi.**

Après lui avoir lancé mon plus beau sourire, je sortis de la voiture et sonnai chez moi. Mon père était déjà là. Il ouvrit la porte, je lui fis une moue d'excuse et dans un soupir il me laissa entrer en me disant que les pizzas n'allaient pas tarder à être livrées. Il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois que je restais enfermée dehors. Je regardai une dernière fois Edward, avant de fermer la porte et de retourner à mes affaires.

Après le stimulant repas avec mon père, je montai dans ma chambre pour parler à Alice, je lui racontai tout mon après-midi avec Edward. Elle était surexcitée par ce que je lui racontais, pire que moi et elle cria carrément quand je lui dis que visiblement je plaisais à Edward. Elle me décida ensuite à faire un effort vestimentaire demain, le dernier jour de la semaine de cours, pour provoquer Edward. J'acceptai et demain je serai en robe, grande première, avec des collants fins ainsi que des bottes.

Je me couchai alors, fatiguée de ma journée mais j'avais l'impression que ma vie allait changer, je me sentais heureuse et impatiente de vivre ça. J'ignorais si Edward était le déclencheur de tout ce chamboulement émotionnel pour moi mais j''allais vite le savoir. Prête à dormir, je rouvris subitement les yeux. Mes devoirs ! Puis tranquillement, je les refermai me rendant compte que pour une fois je les avais déjà fais.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Toujours la même question... Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Biz et à très vite**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir**

**Je poste plus tôt ce soir exceptionnellement**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les review et mise en alerte.**

**Merci à Lydie pour la chasse au faute. **

**Bonne lecture et un annonce en bas**

* * *

Pov Bella

Vendredi matin, je me levai à l'heure après avoir bien dormi. Je pris mon temps pour bien m'habiller et ne pas filer mes collants. Ma robe et mes bottes enfilées, mes cheveux bien brossés et mon sac de cours prêt, je me rendis compte que j'avais même le temps pour un petit déjeuner. Wouah ! Je mangeai et pris un peu trop mon temps car j'entendis le bus approcher. J'attrapai toutes mes affaires, n'oubliai pas les clefs cette fois et sortis pour attraper mon bus, mais trop tard il me passa sous le nez. Zut. Le prochain était dans dix minutes.

Je m'installai sur le banc et attendis. Au lieu du bus, c'est la voiture d'Edward qui s'arrêta devant moi à peine cinq minutes après que je sois arrivée. Je ne bougeai pas, je me contentais de le regarder. Il fit pareil, fixant mes yeux d'abord puis il détailla ma tenue, en prenant son temps. Il finit par regarder mes yeux à nouveau et me sourit.

**- Je te dépose ? **

**- Que va dire Jessica ?**

**- On verra bien. Monte. **

**- Ok, merci. **

Je me levai, pris mes affaires et marchai doucement, pour lui laisser le temps de me regarder. Je m'installai alors à ses côtés dans la voiture. Il démarra, non sans avoir jeté un œil à mes jambes.

**- Tu es très belle.**

**- Merci.**

**- Ma mère t'adore. Elle n'a parlé que de toi au dîner. **

**- C'est gentil. **

**- Tu vois, je ne me moque pas de toi, ma mère te connaissait. Enfin, je lui avait déjà parlé de toi **

**- Tu me trouves jolie si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle m'a dit.**

**- Oui, tu es jolie. Belle même. Là, dans cette robe, tu es carrément canon.**

**- Imagine quand je suis sous la douche ! **

Il me regarda la bouche ouverte, surpris par ma remarque, moi-même je l'étais, ça ne me ressemblait pas, j'en rougis.

**- Edward, la route. **

**- Euh ouais. Tu es en train de flirter avec moi, là ?**

**- C'est carrément du rentre-dedans même. **

**- Tu sais y faire Bella...**

**- C'est pourtant la première fois. **

**- Tu n'as jamais eu personne avant ?**

**- Non. Je ne suis pas la fille la plus remarquée, ni la plus remarquable du lycée. **

**- Ils sont tous idiots de ne pas le faire. **

**- Et toi ? Tu as eu quelqu'un ?**

**- Deux filles, ouais.**

**- Ah...**

**- Ce n'était rien. La première, c'était à quinze ans, une amourette d'un mois quand j'étais en vacances en France avec mes parents. Autant dire que ça ne compte pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- On ne faisait que se tenir la main, je n'ai même pas eu le cran de l'embrasser.**

**- Et... pourquoi ?**

**- J'avais la trouille ! **

**- Et l'autre ?**

**- Tu connais une fille qui s'appelle Victoria ? Elle était au lycée ?**

**- Une rousse ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je vois oui, tu es sortie avec ?**

**- Oui, pendant trois mois environ mais là non plus, il n'y a pas eu grand-chose.**

**- Tu l'as embrassée quand même ?**

**- Oui. Mais, jamais nous n'avons... passé le cap. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

**- Je crois savoir oui, en effet. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sorti avec elle. Pourtant...**

**- Pourtant quoi ?**

**- C'était quand ? **

**- L'année dernière, avant que ses parents et elle ne déménagent. Pourquoi ?**

**- Bah... disons que l'année dernière mon... ma légère attirance pour toi a commencée. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir détesté cette fille.**

**- On était du genre discret. Alors, tu m'aimes depuis l'année dernière ?**

**- Je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais, je n'en suis pas là. Mais tu me plais c'est certain, il faudrait être folle pour ne pas être sensible à ton charme. **

**- Tu me flattes. Il y a d'autres gars.**

**- Il y a d'autres filles également.**

**- C'est vrai. Mais c'est comme ça. C'est tombé sur toi, pas de bol.**

**- Oh oui, je vais me plaindre en plus. Alors, ta mère est architecte mais ton père ?**

**- Médecin, il est chirurgien neurologue. Et les tiens ?**

**- Mon père est flic, ma mère instit en maternelle et mon beau-père est joueur de base-ball. **

**- Sérieux ? Pro ? C'est qui ?**

**- Non, il est de seconde zone, il est trop vieux maintenant pour devenir joueur pro. Il va entraîner je suppose. **

**- Ils habitent dans le coin ?**

**- Non, en Floride, je n'ai que mon père ici. Avant je vivais avec ma mère mais quand elle a rencontré ****Phil, mon beau-père, je me suis sentie de trop alors je suis allée vivre avec la deuxième âme solitaire de la famille, mon père. **

**- Elle te manque ?**

**- Ma mère ? Oui, c'est ma mère. Mais je me sentais vraiment de trop dans sa nouvelle vie. Je suis bien avec mon père et quand je vois ma mère alors il n'y a que moi qui compte pendant quelques heures. **

**- Tu es jalouse de ton beau-père ?**

**- Non. Il rend ma mère heureuse, c'est tout ce que je veux. Tu vas suivre les traces de ton père ?**

**- En devenant médecin ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Oui, pas neurologue mais médecin c'est sûr. Je rêve d'entrer dans une grande université pour apprendre avec les meilleurs. Et toi ?**

**- Je veux une galerie à New York. Exposer mes peintures et mes dessins, exposer les autres également... en plein sur la cinquième avenue ! **

**- Tu dois faire quoi pour ça ?**

**- Entrer en fac d'arts plastiques déjà, pour que je devienne meilleure en dessin. Après, je ne sais pas trop. La chance...**

**- Tu y arriveras.**

**- Toi aussi. **

Il sourit et se gara devant le lycée. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et comme tous les matins...

**- Edwaaaaard salut !**

Edward me fit une grimace qui me fit rire et Jessica s'arrêta net en me voyant.

**- C'est qui elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche dans ta voiture ? **

**- Bella est mon amie, elle ne vit pas loin de chez moi, du coup le matin je l'accompagne au lieu qu'elle prenne le bus et le soir aussi.**

J'aurais bien répondu, pas le soir car il faut que je m'occupe d'Alice avant, mais je n'allais pas laisser un espoir à Jessica. Elle me détailla en haussant un sourcil.

**- Elle est moche. **

**- Hey, je t'entends et je te retourne le compliment miss pot de colle ! Edward, je dois y aller, merci pour le trajet et à plus tard dans la journée.**

**- J'en serais ravi. **

Et, en ultime provocation envers Jessica, je m'approchai d'Edward et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Le temps que mon baiser dura, genre trois secondes, son bras entoura ma taille. Il me sourit par la suite et je partis en direction du bâtiment, sachant très bien qu'il me regardait partir.

Pendant la matinée, je ne le croisais pas et à midi je retrouvai Alice pour manger.

**- Bella, c'est toi ?**

**- Bah bien sûr, tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**- Non, je m'en assure c'est tout. Alors, raconte ! **

**- Il est venu me chercher ce matin en voiture. Il m'a dit que j'étais très belle, même canon. Nous avons discuté et en arrivant ici, Jessica nous a vus sortir de la voiture, elle n'avait pas l'air ravi. Du coup, pour pousser le bouchon, j'ai embrassé Edward sur la joue. Voilà ! **

**- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?**

**- De nos parents, leurs boulots et de nos ambitions. Nous avons parlé de nos histoires amoureuses, c'était vite raconté pour moi. **

**- Et lui ?**

**- Deux amourettes sans conséquence, il est aussi vierge que moi ! **

**- Wouah ****! Il est parfait ! Quoiqu'un homme avec de l'expérience c'est parfois mieux. **

**- Alice... **

**- Je ne te donne pas une semaine pour que vous sortiez ensemble !**

**- Nous verrons. Demain je vais chez lui pour qu'il m'aide en maths et en sciences. **

**- Hey, n'oublie pas notre sortie ! **

**- Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'y vais le matin, je serais là Alice. **

**- Profite-en pour te rapprocher de lui.****  
**

**- Non, il faut vraiment que je bosse, je suis à la ramas****se totale là. Ça ne fait que trois semaines de cours, imagine à la fin de l'année, je vais être totalement perdue.**

**- Si tu écoutais aussi ! **

**- Je te l'accorde... mais...**

**- Tu es comme ça !**

**- Oui. **

**- Je peux m'asseoir ?**

Je levai la tête et vis Edward avec son plateau, il avait laissé sa table habituelle pour venir ici. Je regardai sa table et j'aurais pu mourir sous le regard de Jessica

**- C'est Edward ?**

**- Alice... Tu sais très bien que oui.**

**- Je sais, j'ai reconnu sa voix et son odeur ! Assied-toi, si tu attends que Bella réagisse, tu vas prendre racine.**

**- Merci. **

Alice et moi mangions toujours l'une en face de l'autre, Edward se mit donc entre nous deux.

**- Je n****e vous dérange pas ?**

**- Bella disait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de cours de maths et moi je lui disais qu'elle comprendrait mieux si elle écoutait le prof. **

**- Elle m'écoutera moi. **

**- O****h ça, je n'en doute pas mais tu me la ramènes demain à midi sans faute ! On a un programme chargé !**

**- Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'elle ne soit pas en retard.**

**- Merci. **

**- Vous faites quoi demain ?**

**- Les boutiques.**

**- Pas pour moi ça.**

**- On ne t'aurait pas invité même si on allait à Disneyland ! **

Edward rit, Alice sourit et moi je restais spectatrice en mangeant ma salade.

**- Bella, je te raccompagne ce soir ?**

**- Euh non... je raccompagne Alice jusque chez elle tous les soirs. Et je ne la laisserai jamais tomber.**

**- Et je ne te demande pas de le faire. Si tu as besoin un jour, n'hésite pas.**

**- Merci. **

**- Alors Alice, un homme dans ta vie ?**

**- Je suis aveugle, qui voudrait de moi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es aveugle que ça veut dire célibataire à vie !**

**- Ah ! Merci Edward, j'arrête pas de lui dire ! Tu vois Alice, j'ai raison !**

Elle tira la langue avant de répondre à Edward qu'il n'y avait personne. Nous passâmes le reste de notre repas à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare pour la fin des cours. Je retrouvai Alice dans l'après-midi pour aller chez elle, je me laissai offrir un coca et rentrai chez moi.

Je rappelai à mon père que demain c'était shopping, alors il me donna de l'argent pour mon après-midi et j'allai me coucher. J'allai un peu sur le net, histoire de regarder mes mails. Je répondis à ma mère qui m'avait envoyé des photos et supprimai beaucoup de pubs. Mon portable sonna et je ne regardai même pas qui m'appelait quand je décrochai.

**- Allô ?**

**- Tu sors de la douche ?**

C'est quoi cette blague ? Je regardai le numéro, je ne le connaissais pas.

**- Qui c'est ?**

**- Tu me vexes Bella !**

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui !**

**- T'es nul, j'ai eu peur. **

**- Pardon, je sors de la mienne et j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin.**

**- Bah non, je suis sur mon lit à répondre aux mails de ma mère. J'irai juste après qu'on ait raccroché. Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?**

**- J'ai un contact.  
**

**- Ouais, Alice quoi.**

**- Possible, en effet. **

**- J'en ferai l****e pari.**

**- Tu gagnerais. **

**- Ah ! **

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**- Je te l'aurais donné si tu me l'avais demandé à moi, mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. **

**- Ouf. Tu n'oublies pas demain à neuf heures trente.**

**- Non, je serai à l'heure.**

**- Sûre ?**

**- Non, mais je peux essayer parce que c'est toi.**

**- Ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup. **

**- Si tu savais ce à quoi je pense quand tu me dis '' Tu '' et '' touche beaucoup'' dans la même phrase ! **

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Non, pas maintenant, jamais même. Certaines pensées doivent rester secrètes.**

**- Tu m'intrigues Bella. **

**- Je sais. **

**- Allez dis-moi, je t'en supplie. **

**- Bon... Ok... **

Avant que je n'en dise plus, j'entendis un juron, un cri puis un vacarme à m'en donner la chair de poule.

**- Bella ?  
**

**- Attends, reste en ligne.  
**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je gardai mon téléphone dans la main et sortis de la chambre.

**- Papa ?**

Pas de réponse.

**- Charlie ?**

Il détestait que je l'appelle Charlie mais il ne répondit toujours pas. Je m'avançai alors vers les escaliers et poussai un cri d'effroi. Mon père était au pied de l'escalier, inerte. Le bruit avait été celui de son corps qui tombait dans l'escalier, sa tête avait dû se cogner violemment puisqu'un mince filet de sang coulait sur le carrelage. J'entendis Edward hurler au téléphone, me demandant ce qui se passait, moi je me précipitai sur mon père, prise de tremblements et de larmes incontrôlables.

**- Papa, répond-moi ! Charlie, je t'en prie, parle-moi ! **

Je le secouai doucement dans l'espoir qu'il réagisse, mais rien. Edward criait toujours au téléphone et je me décidai à répondre, complètement en larmes et paniquée.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Mo... mon père est tombé. Il ne bouge pas... il ne répond pas ! Il... il a du sang qui coule de la tête... Edward...**

**- J'arrive dans 10 minutes avec mon père, Ok ? En attendant, tu appelles une ambulance. Tu m'as compris ?**

**- Ne me laisse pas.**

**- J'arrive Bella. Appelle l'ambulance. Je suis**** tout près de toi. **

**- D'accord...**

**- Je raccroche maintenant. Appelle les urgences. Compris ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Très bien, à tout de suite. **

Il raccrocha et je fis ce qu'il me m'avait dit, j'appelai les urgences. Le temps que je donne les renseignements sur ce qui arrivait et mon adresse, on sonna à ma porte. Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir, un homme que je ne connaissais pas s'engouffra chez moi pour aller près de mon père, c'était bien sûr le père d'Edward. Moi je me jetai dans les bras de ce dernier et pleurai contre lui. J'étais complètement sous le choc. Il me serra contre lui, ses mains caressaient mes cheveux et mon dos, en me chuchotant des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes.

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive, je les guidai jusqu'à mon père tout en restant avec Edward. Tout contre lui, je les observai manipuler mon pauvre papa, toujours inconscient. Le père d'Edward, un homme blond, grand et tout aussi beau que son fils, s'avança vers nous. Par peur, je m'accrochai encore plus à Edward.

**- Bella ? Je suis Carlisle, le père d'Edward. Ton père va bien aller. Certainement un traumatisme crânien qui l'a assommé et une jambe de cassée. Mais il va se réveiller. **

**- Et le sang ?**

**- La blessure est superficielle, ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Edward, tu devrais l'asseoir, elle va tomber dans les pommes. **

Edward me porta et alla dans le salon, pendant que les urgentistes préparaient mon père pour le transporter. Je m'assis sur le bord du canapé, me penchai en avant et respirai à fond pendant qu'Edward caressait mon dos. Je me sentis légèrement mieux et regardai le père d'Edward.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? **

**- Ils vont l'emmener à l'hôpital pour des examens et vérifier qu'il n'y a vraiment rien. Ensuite, je pense qu'il restera un jour ou deux en observation et il pourra rentrer. Tout ira bien Bella, tu peux me faire confiance.**

**- Je peux rester avec lui ?**

**- Bien sûr. On va suivre l'ambulance, nous t'accompagnons. Edward, aide-la à prendre des affaires. Bella, ton père a un dossier médical ? **

**- Je... heu... oui, je ne sais pas... **

Je me levai, trop vite et titubai mais je me rattrapai à une chaise. J'allai ensuite ouvrir le secrétaire où mon père rangeait ses papiers. Trop nerveuse, trop stressée, trop paniquée et angoissée je n'arrivai à rien. Carlisle m'aida et nous trouvâmes le dossier de mon père. Je montai ensuite prendre mes papiers à moi avec Edward et nous partîmes avec l'ambulance. Dans la voiture, personne ne parla. J'étais derrière, collée à Edward, mon bras autour de sa taille, ma tête sur son épaule. Lui, avait passé son bras autour des miennes et il caressait mon bras qui entourait sa taille.

Le trajet était court et mon père fût pris en charge très vite. Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre dans la salle prévue pour ça. La journée avait si bien commencée... Près d'une heure après notre arrivée, un médecin arriva. Il m'expliqua que mon père allait bien, il avait une côte fêlée, une jambe cassée et un traumatisme crânien, plutôt léger pour sa chute. Il devait rester là cette nuit, il était encore inconscient mais visiblement c'était normal. Demain tout irait mieux. Je remerciai le docteur et Carlisle prit la parole, alors qu'Edward m'avait reprise dans ses bras, son torse collé à mon dos.

**- Bella, tu as un endroit où dormir ce soir ? **

**- Heu... oui. Chez mon amie Alice, elle ne vit pas très loin, ses parents accepteront je pense.**

**- Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez nous.**

**- Merci. Mais je... je peux demander à Alice avant ? Elle vit plus près en cas de problème...**

**- Bien sûr, je comprends. Tu as un numéro, je vais parler à ses parents ?**

Je lui donnai ce qu'il m'avait demandé et il partit appeler. Je me retournai vers Edward, j'espérais qu'il ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir refusé l'invitation de son père.

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**- Bien sûr que non. Je comprends. **

**- Et pour demain, je crois qu'on va annuler.**

**- C'est tout à fait normal. Tu me tiens au courant ?**

**- Oui je t'appellerai. Merci Edward, merci d'avoir été là...**

Il souleva mon menton avec son index et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je crois que nous aurions pu nous embrasser mais je ne voulais pas que mon premier baiser avec un garçon se fasse de cette manière, surtout quand le garçon en question était Edward. Il le comprit et se contenta de m'embrasser longuement sur le front, en plongeant sa main dans mes cheveux, tendrement. J'étais amoureuse.

Carlisle revint vers nous, Alice et ses parents m'attendaient. Après avoir signé des papiers pour mon père, je fus accompagnée par le père et le fils Cullen jusque chez Alice. Celle-ci me chercha à tâtons en disant mon prénom. Je m'arrachai à contre cœur d'Edward et me jetai dans les bras de mon amie. Je pleurai une nouvelle fois, la pression retombée. Carlisle parla aux parents d'Alice et me dit au revoir et à bientôt avec un sourire en direction de son fils. Edward l'ignora et me prit une dernière fois contre lui. J'embrassai alors son cou pour le remercier puis je m'écartai de lui doucement.

- **Tu jures que tu m'appelles ?**

**- Oui Edward.**

**- Tu fais attention à toi, ok ?**

**- Oui Edward. Encore merci.**

**- Je tiens à toi mine de rien.**

**- Pareil pour moi.**

**- Alice, tu prends soin d'elle ou je t'arrache les yeux ! **

**- Ils ne me manqueront pas mais promis Edward.**

Elle rit suivi d'Edward, moi je souris et respirai l'odeur de mon futur petit-ami, avant qu'il parte. À ma grande surprise, il enleva sa veste, me la mit sur les épaules et après un dernier baiser sur la joue, il nous laissa. Cette veste, j'allais dormir avec ! Alice et ses parents me réconfortèrent. Je pris une bonne douche et allai me coucher avec Alice et ma veste, je me sentais soudain morte de fatigue. Mon amie me pris contre elle et sans un mot, nous nous endormîmes l'une contre l'autre, moi avec l'odeur d'Edward en prime.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Sinon voilà j'envisage de faire quelque OS correspondant à mes fic terminée.  
Alors voilà le moment ou j'ai besoin de vous. Pour celles qui me suivent c'est assez facile. **

**1 ) De quelle fiction voulez que l'OS soit tiré ?**

**2 ) Quel moment de la Fiction voulez vous voir en OS.**

**Vous pouvez soumettre plusieurs idée. **

**Je commencerais par la fic avec le plus de demande et s'il y a un sujet récurent je le traiterais en premier. Choisis****ez et j'écrirais **

**Voilà j'espère que cette petite annonce aura du succès.**

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Biz Lexi. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci au personnes qui prenne le temps de poster des Review **

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections. Bisous**

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

**=)**

* * *

POV Bella

L'horreur ! Ma semaine avait été affreuse. Pourquoi ? À cause de mon père ! Après sa chute dans l'escalier, il était resté 2 jours à l'hôpital, le temps du week-end. Il avait parfaitement repris ses esprits, tout allait bien, sauf qu'il fallait qu'il supporte un plâtre pendant trois mois et je savais à l'avance ce que ça donnerait. Les béquilles l'agaceraient, il ne bougerait pas de la maison et ne ferait que de se plaindre.

J'avais eu raison, à la maison c'était l'enfer. Il n'arrêtait pas de râler, jurer, se mettre en colère. Par moments, j'avais l'impression qu'il pensait que c'était ma faute, tout retombait sur moi. Du coup, je faisais tout pour lui, il ne bougeait que très peu de son canapé. Pourtant, il avait décidé d'aller au gala de charité de son commissariat et j'avais malgré tout réussi à faire mon shopping, mais uniquement après les cours en semaine.

Et Edward... le pauvre, il redoublait d'attention envers moi mais j'étais d'une humeur massacrante à cause de mon père. Il le savait, Alice le savait et même elle ne se risquait pas à trop me chercher. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, je sortirais déjà avec Edward mais là non. J'étais toujours pressée, j'étais fatiguée et énervée. Je m'en voulais mais je n'y pouvais rien. Il voulait me connaître ? Bah il voyait comment j'étais, énervée et pas bien.

En ce moment, j'étais chez Angela, la copine d'Alice, pour m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller. J'avais choisi une robe, à bustier en forme de cœur, bleue turquoise brodée avec des perles bleues claires et argentées. La jupe m'arrivait aux genoux, elle était légèrement bouffante avec du tulle et drapée de tissu mousseline. La plus jolie robe que je n'avais jamais eue ! Mes chaussures étaient à talons, de la même couleur que ma robe. Angela coiffa mes cheveux avec un chignon désordonné mais très classe quand même et pour ne pas faire trop strict, elle avait laissé tomber quelques mèches qui encadraient mon visage. Le maquillage était très léger mais je me trouvais jolie !

**- Merci pour tout, les filles, vous êtes les meilleures ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi belle de ma vie !**

**- De rien. Tu vas les épater, si Edward pouvait te voir...**

**- Angela... bon ok, j'aimerais bien. **

**- Bella ?**

**- Alice ?**

**- Tiens, Angela et moi, on rajoute ça à ta tenue. **

Alice me tendit un sac où se trouvait une pochette en tissu presque ronde, bleue turquoise et elle aussi brodée. C'était parfait.

**- Oh les filles, merci elle est sublime ! Merci, merci, merci ! **

J'embrassai Angela puis pris Alice dans mes bras et chuchotai à son oreille.

**- Merci Alice, je sais que c'est ton idée.**

**- Tu me connais bien. Ça va être l'heure, Cendrillon. Tu nous raconteras ? **

**- Je risque de m'ennuyer mais promis, lundi je vous raconte tout. Viens manger avec nous Angela.**

**- Oh j'en serais ravie ! Ça vous ennuie si Ben vient aussi ? **

Ben était le petit ami d'Angela, il n'était pas handicapé mais était dans notre lycée, je crois qu'Edward partageait un cours avec lui.

**- Non, qu'il vienne ! Avec plaisir ! Bon je file, encore mille fois merci, je ne sais pas comment vous le rendre.**

**- En étant plus aimable la semaine prochaine !**

**- Oh ****Alice... je ferais un effort. **

Un bruit de klaxon retentit, c'était mon père. Enfin un collègue de mon père qui nous accompagnait puisque mon cher papa ne pouvait pas conduire et que moi avec mes talons, hors de question que j'essaye. J'embrassai une nouvelle fois mes amies et allai à la voiture, je montai derrière.

**- Bah enfin...**

**- Bonsoir papa, ravie de te voir de bonne humeur, encore une fois ! Salut Laurent, merci de nous accompagner.**

**- De rien, au moins je n'arrive pas tout s****eul. **

Je souris, Laurent était marié mais sa femme venait d'accoucher et elle était encore à la maternité. Nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment chic de la ville, je vis de très belle belles tenues, c'était un peu luxueux pour moi et je commençai à me dire que ma robe n'était pas si géniale.

J'aidai mon père avec ses béquilles et après avoir montré nos invitations, nous allâmes aux vestiaires poser nos manteaux. Je gardai avec moi ma pochette où se trouvait mon portable. En me retournant vers mon père, une fois débarrassée de mon manteau, je le découvris en train de m'observer des pieds à la tête, la bouche ouverte et l'air surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir dans ce genre de tenue.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bella... ma petite fille... tu es... Sublime. **

**- Merci, Alice et Angela ont fait un bon boulot c'est vrai. **

**- Tu m'épates, vraiment. Il faut que ta mère te voit comme ça ! **

**- On ne va pas prendre une photo dans les vestiaires papa. Plus tard.**

**- Tu n'y échapperas pas Isabella !**

**- Je sais... viens.**

Je restai près de lui et nous avançâmes à pas de fourmis, je m'excusai auprès des gens qui soufflaient, incommodés par notre rythme. Mon père s'arrêta parler à son capitaine. Il me présenta et mon père retrouva le sourire quand on me complimenta, il était fier ! Je rencontrai ou revus plusieurs de ses collègues et nous finîmes par aller nous asseoir à notre table.

**- Et bah, on n'a pas fini de s'emmerder ce soir ! **

**- Papa ! Chut, pas si fort ! Ton langage ! On n'est pas à la maison.**

**- Tu ne le penses pas ?**

**- Hey, tu as voulu y venir ? Tu avais le choix, tu as choisi alors maintenant assume ! **

**- Ouais, ouais... Si j'avais su que je louperais un match.**

**- Oh c'est pas vrai, pitié... **

Heureusement pour moi, pour nous, le début de la soirée commença assez rapidement. Hélas pour moi, nos voisins de table durent écouter mon père, je n'arrêtai pas de m'excuser. Le repas était bon, coupé par un discours toutes les trois minutes, des remerciements, des encouragements, les chiffres de l'année, les hommages aux morts, la bienvenue aux nouveaux, les promotions de certains. À la fin du repas, il y eut un long, long discours, dans le but d'appâter les riches donateurs présents puis l'orchestre se mit à jouer et plusieurs personnes se mirent à danser. Notre table était desserte, il n'y avait plus que moi et mon père.

**- Et voilà qu'ils nous mettent des berceuses en guise de musique. **

**- Papa !**

**- Heureusement que le repas était bon. **

**- Oh mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, j'ai accepté de venir ? Hein ? **

**- Moi, je suis content que tu sois là et de te voir Bella. **

Je relevai la tête que j'avais mise entre mes mains. Edward était là, devant moi en costume noir, nœud papillon et coiffé, enfin, c'était un grand mot, disons qu'il avait essayé.

**- Edward ? Mais... ?**

**- Mes parents sont de potentiels donateurs, nous avons été invités. Je ne savais pas que ça concernait le commissariat de ton père. **

**- Eh bien, hélas si... **

**- Bella, c'est qui lui ?**

**- C'est Edward. C'est son père qui s'est occupé de toi quand tu n'as pas été capable de bien descendre les escaliers. **

**- Ah. Il faut que je remercie ton père mon garçon.**

**- Ils sont à la table 10. Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur.**

**- Oui, oui, moi aussi. Bella, je reviens. **

**- J'allais proposer à Bella de danser.**

**- Elle ne sait pas danser. Encore moins ce truc-là.**

**- Je danse ! Je serai ravie d'apprendre et de bouger de ma chaise. On se retrouve papa. **

Edward sourit, mon père ne dit rien et je me levai pour prendre le bras d'Edward. Il m'entraîna sur la piste et je le regardai, rougissant légèrement.

**- Il a raison, je ne sais pas danser.**

**- Je danserai pour deux. Monte sur mes pieds.**

**- T'es fou, je vais te faire mal et tes chaussures doivent coûter le prix de ma tenue complète ! **

**- Monte je te dis, tu dois faire cinquante kilos à tout casser et je me moque de mes chaussures. **

**- Sûr ?**

**- Certain.**

**- Tu le dis hein si ça ne va pas.**

**- Promis.**

Je montai alors sur ses pieds, obligeant mon corps à se coller au sien.

**- Oh la vache !**

**- Oh pardon... Tu vois... Han, tu te moques ! **

**- Oui ! **

**- Espèce de... sérieux, ça va ?**

**- Très bien, reviens.**

Je remontai sur lui et il se mit à bouger lentement, je mis ma tête dans son cou et me laissai guider, c'était agréable. Il se mit alors à chuchoter.

**- Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir. Je m'ennuyais et je pensais à toi. **

**- Je m'ennuyais aussi et pardon mais... j'étais trop occupée à m'excuser de mon père pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Mais, j'ai pensé à toi dans la journée, toute la journée.**

**- Tu me rassures. J'ai cru avoir une attaque en te voyant, j'ai même pensé que je rêvais.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu es magnifique Bella, tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais dans cette tenue.**

**- Que dans cette tenue ?**

**- Tu as raison. Tout le temps en fait. Mais là... **

**- Tu es très élégant aussi. Pardonne-moi pour cette semaine, je ne voulais pas être infecte comme ça.**

**- Je sais et j'ai pu voir quelques secondes ce que tu vis plusieurs heures par jour. **

**- Tu es juste... parfait. **

**- Dis-le à ma mère s'il te plaît !**

Je ris et l'embrassai sur la joue. La musique s'arrêta et il m'entraîna hors de la piste de danse. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur un banc, un peu isolés de la grande salle où tout se passait.

**- Alors comme ça, tes parents sont assez riches pour être des donateurs convoités ?**

**- Oui. Ne le dis à personne, je risque d'avoir encore plus de prétendantes. **

**- Tu trouveras peut-être la bonne avec ça.**

**- Bella...**

**- Je plaisante. Je ne laisserai pas une fille s'approcher de toi, autre que moi. **

**- Nous ne sommes pas officiellement en couple tu sais. **

**- Je t'attends, je reste une romantique...**

**- Oui, une romantique aux allures de boule****dogue toute la semaine. **

Je souris.

**- Encore pardon. **

**- Tu ne me feras rien si là maintenant je t'embrasse ?**

**- Essaye et tu verras bien. **

Il prit alors une de mes mains et noua ses doigts aux miens. Son autre main vint caresser ma joue et descendit lentement sur mon cou, me chatouillant presque, pour finir sur ma nuque. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Mon premier baiser, nous y étions, Edward en plus ! Il dut lire dans mes yeux que je stressais un peu et dans les siens je pus voir que je ne devais pas.

Alors doucement, il pencha sa tête vers moi, son nez caressa le mien doucement, je frissonnai, puis enfin ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Elles étaient douces et bougeaient doucement contre moi, là encore je me laissais guider par lui. Sa langue traça le contour de mes lèvres, inconsciemment j'ouvris ma bouche et nos langues se rencontrèrent pour un doux baiser.

C'était incroyablement bon ! Il était doux, aimant, tendre, parfait quoi. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Ma main qui tenait la sienne serra sa prise un peu plus fort et j'enroulai mon bras autour de son cou, ma main caressant sa nuque. À bout de souffle, j'interrompis le baiser à regret et nos fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre.

**- Bella ? **

Je sursautai, c'était mon père qui venait de parler. Je m'écartai d'Edward et me levai comme une enfant prise en faute. Pourtant je n'avais pas à avoir honte, je venais de vivre le moment le plus intense de ma vie, jusque-là.

**- On rentre ! **

**- Quoi ? Déjà mais...**

**- J'ai dit on rentre. Et toi, tu restes loin de ma fille ! **

**- Monsieur Swan je...**

**- Bella, on y va j'ai dit !**

**- Non. **

**- Quoi non ? Je suis ton père****, tu es mineure, tu m'obéis. **

**- Ok pour rentrer mais pas d'accord pour qu'Edward reste loin de moi ! C'est mon petit ami, il va falloir t'y faire !**

**- Tu es trop jeune !**

**- Maman était enceinte de toi à mon âge ! Ne viens pas me faire la morale, je ne suis pas maman et Edward n'est pas toi ! **

**- Bella écoute...**

**- Non, toi écoute ! J'ai supporté ton humeur infecte toute la semaine en essayant d'être la plus patiente possible, j'ai essayé de te comprendre et de passer au-dessus de tes remarques mais là stop ! Je n'en peux plus, tu m'as couverte de ridicule toute la soirée, à te plaindre de tout ! Tu as juste une jambe da****ns le plâtre, on ne te l'a pas coupée ! Je ne suis pas ta servante, je ne suis pas ton souffre douleur, je ne suis que ta fille ! Je n'y peux rien si tu es tombé, alors arrête de t'en prendre à moi ! Et concernant Edward, c'est avec lui que je veux être, c'est lui que je veux aimer alors content ou pas je sortirai avec, en plus c'est un garçon génial ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi en colère à cause de ce fichu plâtre, tu l'adorerais. Maintenant, je vais chercher mon sac resté à la table, nous allons rentrer et j'espère que tu vas changer de comportement, parce que je n'ai plus à faire à mon père mais à un casse-pied de première classe ! **

Sur ce, j'attrapai la main d'Edward et je nous fis traverser la piste de danse. Je me sentais mieux d'avoir dit à mon père ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais j'avais peur des conséquences, tant ée à ma table, je me retournai vers Edward et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Un peu brusque au début, je m'adoucis à son contact. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille, les miens son cou. Nous nous séparâmes, en restant proche l'un de l'autre.

**- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te pousser à bout.**

**- Un bouledogue tu disais ?**

**- Pire que ça maintenant... ça va aller ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Alors, on sort ensemble ?**

**- On ne va pas tourner autour du pot cent sept ans. **

**- J'ai la petite-amie la plus fantastique au monde.**

**- Même après ce que tu viens de voir ? **

**- Oui ! J'aime les filles qui ont du caractère ! **

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, je me séparai de lui, à contre cœur.

**- Mon père m'attend...**

**- Oui. On se voit lundi au lycée ? **

**- Bien sûr. **

**- Edward ? Ah mon chéri, on te cherchait. Bonsoir Bella, tu es magnifique ma chérie ! **

**- Oh merci. Vous êtes à couper le souffle ! **

**- Tu me flattes, si seulement j'avais encore vingt ans...**

**- Tu n'en es pas trop éloignée maman.**

Esmée et Carlisle Cullen venaient de nous rejoindre, Carlisle était en costume, comme tous les hommes de la soirée, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être très élégant. Quant à Esmée, elle portait une longue robe violette, près du corps à bustier. Elle mettait ses jolies formes en valeur et je me promis de tout faire pour être aussi belle à son âge, bien qu'elle ne soit pas si vieille.

**- Edward... Ton père te cherche aussi Bella. Nous rentrons ensemble.**

**- Ah... Je ne savais pas, il m'a dit qu'on rentrait mais c'est tout... Ah bah il arrive.**

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Edward, le retour ne serait pas simple. Mon père arriva, je gardai la tête haute même si je mourrais d'envie de regarder mes pieds. Il ne dit rien et tranquillement nous allâmes jusqu'à la voiture des Cullen. Je montai entre mon père et Edward, l'ambiance était très tendue mais je tenais bon.

Discrètement, je saisi la main d'Edward, un volant de ma robe nous cachait des yeux de mon père.

Esmée lui fit la conversation avec Carlisle jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant notre maison. Edward sortit de la voiture pour me laisser passer alors que Carlisle aidait mon père avec ses béquilles. À ma grande surprise, mon père proposa aux Cullen de venir prendre un dernier verre chez nous, ceux-ci acceptèrent et nous entrâmes tous à la maison. Mon père les fit installer dans le salon pendant que je m'occupai de sortir diverses boissons, que j'allais ensuite leur proposer. Mon père et Carlisle prirent une bière, Esmée un jus d'orange et Edward et moi un coca. Puis mon père s'adressa à moi.

**- Bella ? Nous parlions du fait qu'une aide à domicile viendrait ici la semaine s'occuper de la maison pendant que tu es en cours. **

**- Une aide à domicile ?**

**- Oui, je sais bien que tu ne peux pas tout gérer et avec ce fichu machin à la jambe, je ne peux pas beaucoup t'aider. Je sais aussi que j'ai tendance à être infernal et je m'excuse de mon comportement ****cette semaine. **

**- Wow... je … pardon de t'avoir crié dessus. **

**- Pas grave, il faut bien que tu te rebelles un peu, ça n'arrive jamais et c'était justifié. Mais, j'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais ?**

**- Parfaitement oui.**

Je lançai un regard à Edward qui semblait aussi soulagé que moi. Esmée intervint alors.

**- Vous savez Charlie, Edward n'est vraiment pas un mauvais garçon et ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon fils. Il a plein de défauts que je laisse Bella découvrir. Il nous parle de v****otre fille depuis la rentrée, excuse-moi Bella, mais jusqu'à nous prendre la tête ! **

**- Vraiment ? Ça m'intéresse ! **

**- Non, ce n'est pas intéressant, maman s'il te plaît.**

**- Non Esmée, continuez. **

**- Nous l'avons plus que poussé et**** encouragé à venir te parler mais il avait peur que tu le rejettes. Il se demandait pourquoi tu étais toujours en retard...**

**- Bella est toujours en retard !**

Tout le monde regardait mon père qui poursuivit.

**- Désolée ma fille mais c'est vrai. Elle se lève à la dernière minute, elle rêve, elle fait autre chose et l****'heure tourne sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Et au final, elle est en retard. Même à la naissance, elle est arrivée en retard. Les médecins ont déclenché l'accouchement parce que sa mère avait dépassé le terme de 10 jours.**

**- Edward est arrivé dix jours en avance ! J'ai perdu les eaux en plein discours d'inauguration d'un bâtiment ! **

**- Ah, les enfants...**

**- Comme vous dites Charlie. Bella, je pense que nous allons partir bientôt, tu veux que je t'aide à te décoiffer ? **

**- Oh... oui volontiers merci. **

**- Je te suis. **

Surprise, je montai avec elle dans ma chambre. Elle me dit de m'installer et vint se mettre derrière moi pour défaire ma coiffure.

**- La personne qui t'a coiffée est très douée.**

**- Oui, elle a beaucoup de talent mais personne ne lui donne sa chance.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle est en fauteuil roulant. Comme si ça enlevait quelque chose à son talent.**

**- Le monde est parfois dur Bella, mais il faut qu'elle s'accroche et elle finira par y arriver.**

**- Oui, je lui souhaite en tout cas. L'idée de l'aide à domicile...**

**- Edward nous a dit que ton père vivait mal sa convalescence et que tu en payais le prix. Carl****isle a ****eu l'idée.**

**- Merci. **

**- De rien. Edward est très attentif à toi tu sais. **

**- Je le découvre petit à petit. J'espère être à la hauteur.**

**- Sois toi-même, c'est ce qui lui plaît chez toi je pense. Tu es vrai. Qui a ****dessiné ça ? **

**- Euh... moi.**

**- C'est épatant Bella ! Je peux ?**

**- Oui mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste pour passer le temps. **

**- Non Bella, c'est très réussi. Tu as pris des cours ?**

**- Non, jamais.**

**- Tu as un véritable don ma chérie. Edward me l'avait dit mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. **

**- Merci. **

**- Continue Bella, c'est vraiment bien. **

Je rougis et elle finit d'enlever les pinces de mes cheveux. Elle prit ensuite la brosse et me coiffa. Ça me fit penser à ma mère, elle faisait ça elle aussi.

**- J'aurais voulu une fille rien que pour ça, la coiffer...**

**- Ma mère passait des heures à le faire. J'aimais ça. **

**- Je n'en suis pas étonnée. **

Elle me sourit et on frappa à la porte, Edward passa alors la tête avant d'entrer.

**- Maman, papa voudrait rentrer, il opère demain.**

**- Je sais oui. On y va. Bonne nuit et à bientôt Bella.**

**- Merci pour tout. Mon père, la voiture, mes cheveux...**

**- Avec plaisir. **

Elle embrassa ma tête avant de sortir, elle était très maternelle ! Je me levai et allai me mettre dans les bras d'Edward. Il me serra contre lui et caressa mes cheveux.

**- Je suis surpris de la tournure qu'à pris la soirée.**

**- Oui moi aussi. Mais je suis heureuse. Mon père ne t'a rien dit ?**

**- Juste que lorsqu'il nettoierait son arme, il penserait à moi. **

**- Excuse-le...**

**- Il n'aura pas à s'en servir. Il faut que j'y aille. Je t'appelle.**

**- D'accord. Bonne nuit. **

**- Bonne nuit.**

Il releva alors mon menton et m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui rendis son baiser avant de le raccompagner en bas. Les Cullen partis, je pris mon père brièvement dans mes bras. J'oubliais la semaine, il avait compris et ferait un effort, et de son côté il oubliait que je lui avais crié dessus.

**- Papa, quand tu nous a vus avec Edward, tu savais que ses parents nous ramèneraient ?**

**- Oui, mais ce détail m'a vite échappé quand j'ai vu ma fille embrasser un garçon, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, j'aurais réagi pareil. Pardonné ?**

**- Pardonné. Bonne nuit papa. **

**- Bonne nuit Bella.**

Je montai alors et me couchai, heureuse et surtout morte de fatigue. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Edward, lui disant que je me couchai et que je voulais être lundi pour le retrouver. Il me répondit et je m'endormis sereine.

* * *

**voilà voilà **

**enfin ensemble**

**laisser un petit mots c'est pas long...**

**merci et à la semaine prochaine**

**biz**

**lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à vous toutes pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lidye pour les corrections.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

PDV Bella.

Trois mois étaient passés, Edward et moi étions en couple, tout le lycée le savait. Jessica avait très mal pris la chose mais en voyant qu'elle ne changerait rien, elle avait abandonné et ne s'incrustait plus entre Edward et moi. Angela était devenue une très bonne amie, Ben aussi et nous formions notre petite bande. Alice ne changeait pas, elle restait la même et nous étions toujours aussi proches. Grâce à Edward, qui venait me chercher tous les matins, je n'arrivais plus en retard en cours, ou du moins plus aussi souvent qu'avant.

Mon père quant à lui n'avait plus son plâtre depuis deux jours, il avait de la rééducation à faire mais c'était bien mieux pour lui d'être mobile. L'aide à domicile que nous avions eue était géniale, elle s'appelait Sue et elle allait me manquer. À mon père aussi je crois bien. Entre lui et moi tout allait bien, enfin comme avant, ça n'avait pas changé. Il avait accepté Edward et l'aimait beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël, j'étais chez Edward. Ben, Angela et Alice devaient venir pour qu'on passe l'après-midi tous ensemble. Pour le moment nous n'étions que tous les deux, Edward me parlais mais je n'écoutais pas, je pensais à nous et à notre relation. Je crois que nous allions bientôt faire l'amour. J'en avais envie, lui aussi je pense mais le bon moment ne s'était pas encore présenté. Pourtant, je l'avais déjà vu nu et touché, lui aussi mais c'était tout. Voir Edward sans vêtements était la chose la plus belle que j'avais vue. Tout en lui était parfait.

**- Bella ? T'es avec moi ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- La réponse est non. Ils ont du retard, Alice n'est pas sortie de son rendez-vous avec le médecin encore, ils l'attendent et arrivent.**

**- Ok. **

**- Tu pensais à quoi ? **

**- Honnêtement ?**

**- Oui.**

**- À toi, nu.**

Il me fixa intensément, je vis toutes sortes de choses dans ses yeux, de la surprise, due à ma franchise, de l'envie, du désir mais aussi de l'embarras. Je souris et je m'installai sur ses genoux, face à lui, mes mains sur ses épaules.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ?****  
**

**- Je.****.. je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet en fait.**

**- Essaye toujours. **

**- Je suis fou amoureux de toi, c'est irrévocable.**

**- Moi aussi Edward.  
**

**- Bella, j'aimerais qu'entre nous deux... ça évolue. **

**- Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour, c'est ça ?**

**- Heu... ouais. J'en ai de plus en plus envie. Ça fait des semaines que je pense à ce moment entre nous deux. Oh... Tu vas me prendre pour un obsédé et dire que les mecs pensent tous à la même chose...**

**- Non. Je te connais, tu n'es pas tous les mecs Edward. Pour être honnête, j'en ai très envie aussi. Ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble, de nos jours qui attend tout ce temps pour passer à l'acte ? On a pris notre temps, nous nous sommes découvert****s**** humainement et physiquement, maintenant on doit avancer.**

**- C'est vrai ? **

**- Je t'ai déjà menti ?**

**- Non pardon. C'est juste que j'étais tellement nerveux à l'idée de t'en parler et de ta réaction aussi.**

**- Je le veux autant que toi. **

Il prit alors mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa, je lui rendis son baiser et me rapprochai de lui. Nous nous séparâmes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée, visiblement pressée.

**- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi les jeunes... J'ai oublié des dossiers importants e****t je suis en retard... **

**- Bella déteint sur toi maman.**

**- Hey ! **

**- Non mon fils, c'est juste que je perds la tête. Les voilà ! C'est parti. Bella, je donne quoi comme excuse ? **

**- Votre fils à une violente gastro, vous avez dû attendre le retour de votre mari pour que quelqu'un reste près de lui, vu son état. **

**- Parfait merci !**

**- Quoi ? Non, pas parfait ! Tu ne vas pas dire ça ?**

**- Si, à ce soir mon chéri ! **

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire, il secoua la tête avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

**- On parlait de quoi avant ma prétendue gastro ?**

**- Hé, tu le sais très bien. **

**- Oui. Comment tu veux que ça se passe ? **

**- Je ne sais pas trop ?**

**- Une soirée où on sera seuls chez moi ou chez toi.  
**

**- Mes parents sortent dîner avec des collègues de mon père vendredi soir.**

**- Dans trois jours ?**

**- C'est trop tôt ? **

**- Non, presq****ue trop long**** Mais ok, je dirais à mon père que j'irais chez Alice. **

**- Ok. On dîne ensemble ?**

**- Oui, essayons que ce soit un minimum spontané. **

**- Bella, si o****n n'y arrive ****pas ce soir-là, alors c'est pas grave. Ne te rend pas nerveuse.**

**- Je serais forcément nerveuse. Pour toi ça sera... plus facile, moins douloureux. J'ai un peu peur mais je sais que tu seras parfait. J'ai confiance en toi, je suis amoureuse de toi et je veux que ce soit toi qui prennes ma virginité. **

**- Tu me mets une de ces pressions ! **

Je ris et on sonna à la porte, certainement nos amis qui arrivaient. Edward et moi allâmes ouvrir et après avoir embrassé tout le monde, ils entrèrent. Nous discutâmes alors du programme de notre après-midi. Alice proposa un ciné et tout le monde la regarda, moi je souris quand elle prit la parole.

**- Ok, alors parce que je ne vois pas, je ne peux pas aller au ciné. J'entends le film et les dialogues et mon imagination fait le reste. Bell****a m'aide pour quelques descriptions c'est t****out.**

**- Alice connaît Titanic par cœur et elle pleure plus que moi devant ce film. Le ciné ça marche. **

**- Après on va boire un coup chez mes parents ? Ok ?**

Tout le monde approuva et nous nous préparâmes. Tout le monde monta dans la voiture d'Edward et c'était parti pour le ciné. Nous choisîmes un film et je m'installai entre Edward et Alice. Pendant le film, j'aidais Alice discrètement à s'imaginer les acteurs, les décors et quand il n'y avait pas de dialogue, je commentais pour elle ce qu'il se passait. Tout se passa bien et nous allâmes au café de ses parents à la fin de la séance.

Angela, Alice et moi étions en train de refaire le film quand un grand type blond, les yeux bleus, à la démarche gracieuse s'approcha de nous. Alice sentit un étranger venir vers nous et comme tout le monde, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules comme pour marquer son territoire et Ben posa sa main sur le genou d'Angela. Le type blond s'arrêta à notre table et fixa Alice avant de parler très gentiment

**- ****Désolé ****de m'incruster mais... voilà, ça fait une heure que tu me fixes et rien ne se passe. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?**

Je donnai un léger coup sur la cuisse d'Alice pour qu'elle comprenne qu'on lui parlait à elle.

**- Moi, je te regarde ?**

**- Bah oui, ça devient gênant...**

**- ****Ce n'****est pas volontaire, tu es certainement un garçon charmant. Bella, il est comment ?**

**- Heu... Grand, blond, yeux bleus, plutôt beau je dois dire.**

**- Wha... Écoute, je suis désolée si tu ****t'es senti ****épié et dérangé mais je ne peux pas te voir. Je t'ai fixé sans le vouloir, c'est le noir total pour moi.**

Le garçon rougit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement très gêné et ça pouvait se comprendre largement.

**- Je peux m'asseoir ?**

**- Oui. Tu t'appelles ?**

**- Jasper et toi ?**

**- ****Alice. Ravie te de voir Jasper !**

**- Excuse-moi vraiment, ça ne se voit pas que tu es... aveugle. **

**- C'est marqué nul part, c'est vrai. Encore pardon si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise.**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que... Bah... Tu ne répondais pas à mon invitation de venir me rejoindre à ma table. Au début, j'ai cru que tu t'amusais et ça a fini par m'agacer. Je suis trop con...**

**- Tu voulais que je vienne te voir ?**

**- Oui, ça t'étonne ? Je ne sais pas si tu t'es regardée mais t'es plutôt une jolie fille.**

Alice rit doucement et prit ma main sous la table. Nous les regardions sans rien dire. Ce garçon avait l'air sympa et cool et visiblement, il se fichait du handicap de ma copine.

**- Jasper, je te présente mes amis, Angela et son copain Ben et là c'est Bella et son cher Edward ! **

**- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Pardon de m'incruster. **

Alice le rassura et ils se mirent à parler ensemble. Jasper avait notre âge, il n'était pas dans notre lycée et était nouveau en ville à cause du divorce de ses parents. Alors que nous les laissions parler tous les deux, Angela, Ben, Edward et moi faisions notre vie de notre côté. J'étais vraiment contente pour Alice, même si rien n'était joué du tout. À un moment, je me tournai vers Edward qui semblait bouder un peu.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- Rien...**

**- Allez Edwar****d...**

**- Tu as dit que tu le trouvais beau.  
**

**- Tu es jaloux ! Oh, c'est trop mignon... **

**- Tu le pensais ?**

**- Il n'est pas vilain, mais de tous les types sur terre, c'est toi que je préfère. T'es le plus beau. C'est toi que je veux...**

Je l'embrassai partout dans le cou, de légers baisers. Il sourit et finit par capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes. Le temps passa et Jasper dut partir, au grand désespoir d'Alice. Ils s'étaient tout de même échangé leurs numéros et Jasper avait promis de l'appeler après qu'elle lui ai signalé qu'un texto ne servirait à rien.

Nous devions passer la soirée et la nuit chez Edward alors nous retournâmes tous à la voiture pour rentrer. Dès qu'on mit un pied dans la maison, Alice demanda une réunion de filles, comme elle disait. Angela et moi étions donc convoquées dans une des chambres, laissant les deux garçons jouer à leurs jeux.

**- Je crois que je suis amoureuse ! **

**- Alice, tu lui as parlé deux heures.**

**- J'ai su que j'étais amoureuse de Ben dès qu'il m'a dit bonjour la première fois.**

**- Et toi Bella, je te rappelle**** que tu étais dingue d'Edward sans même lui avoir parlé ! **

**- Ok, je capitule. Comment tu te sens ?**

**- J'ai des papillons dans le ventre, je n'arrête pas de me l'imaginer, j'entends encore sa voix dans ma tête... Et mon handicap, il s'en fiche ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il a dit que ça n'enlevait rien à mon charme, au contraire, ça ajoutait quelque chose à ma personnalité ! **

**- Ben avait dit la même chose. **

**- Vous croyez que c'est moi qui dois l'appeler ? **

**- Il t'a dit qu'il le ferait alors laisse-le faire. Ne passe ****pas pour la fille trop collante.  
**

**- Tu as raison Bella. Tu crois qu'il va le faire quand ?**

**- Laisse-lui jusqu'à demain, je dirais.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec Bella.**

**- Parlez-moi de lui, dites-moi comment il est !**

**- Grand, les cheveux aussi longs qu'E****dward, mais blonds et légèrement ondulés.**

**- Grand comment ? **

**- Plus grand qu'Edward. Tu vas paraître naine à côté !**

**- Chut ! Coiffé comment ?**

**- Pas vraiment coiffé je dirais. Il a les yeux très bleus, ****presque transparents, je d****ois avouer qu'ils sont magnifiques. **

**- Oh, vous en avez de la chance de le voir. Et il est musclé ?**

**- Heu, je ne sais pas trop, ça ne se voyait pas. Désolée. Mais je pense qu'il est bien fichu, oui ! **

**- Je vais peut-être avoir un petit ami parfait ! Oh, je suis tout excitée !**

**- Je suis contente pour toi Alice, tu le mérites et il a l'air vraiment chouette ! Hein Angela ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Moi je l'aime bien, même si o****n n'a pas parlé avec lui puisque tu l'as accaparé ! **

Alice rit et jeta un cousin sur Angela, elle ne la manqua pas, à la surprise d'Angela.

**- Alice, tu peux me couvrir pour vendredi soir ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Edward et moi on a prévu de passer la soirée ensemble.**

**- Ses parents ne peuvent pas convaincre ton père ?**

**- Ses parents ne seront pas là justement...**

**- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous allez le faire ? Enfin vous sautez le pas ! **

**- Alice, ne le crie pas ! Mais oui, enfin on voudrait le faire. S'il te plaît, aide-moi.**

**- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. Alors, tu te sens prête ?**

**- Si j'ai accepté c'est que oui. Même si je suis morte de trouille au fond. J'ai envie de lui et qu'on le fasse mais... J'ai peur d'avoir mal ou de ne pas bien faire les choses.**

Angela prit alors la parole et je me tournai vers elle pendant qu'Alice caressait gentiment mes cheveux.

**- N'ai pas peur, si tu es stressée et tendue tu ne ressentiras rien. Au contraire, laisse-toi guider par ton instinct, ne réfléchis pas et fait ce que tu as envie. **

**- Tu as déjà... ? **

**- Je suis avec Ben depuis la fin de l'année dernière, donc oui. On n'a pas attendu trois mois nous ! **

**- Et alors, ça fait quoi ?**

**- La première fois ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ben a été très doux et attentionné. Déjà, il a d****û gérer mes jambes et tout, vu que je ne peux pas les bouger... Bref. Il y a été doucement, il a attendu que je sois bien prête avant de venir en moi. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai ressenti une douleur mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça. Il faut continuer et te concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Concentre-toi sur lui. C'est sa première fois aussi ?**

**- Oui. Ça saigne beaucoup ?**

**- Non, presque rien. Vraiment, ne pense à rien, laisse faire ton corps et ce que te guide ton instinct. Ne te ****poses pas dix milles questions. Tu l'aimes ?**

**- Oui bien sûr.**

**- Alors c'est le principal.**

**- Et sinon, c'est comment ? Sans première fois et tout...**

**- Magique ! Tu ne connaîtras rien de mieux ! Enfin, c'est mon avis. **

**- Je suis à la fois**** impatiente et terrifiée.**

**- Tu ne seras terrifiée qu'une fois, après tu seras impatiente tout le temps. **

Je souris et m'allongeai sur le lit de la chambre où nous étions.

**- Vous devez penser à vous protéger.**

**- C'es****t vrai, on en n'a pas parlé.**

**- Comment ça va se passer ?**

**- Déjà, on dîne ensemble après... je ne sais pas trop. On verra au feeling...**

**- Il faut qu'on te trouve une tenue ! **

**- Alice...**

**- Alice à raison, fais-toi belle, mets une**** jolie nuisette, de jolis dessous, coiffe-toi... **

**- Il faut que je m'épile à la cire ! Je me coupe tout le temps au rasoir, il me faut des jambes parfaites !**

**- Pas que les jambes Bella. Je te prends rendez-vous chez mon esthéticienne ! **

**- Alice non. **

**- Si si, tu sais que je le ferai, on dit jeudi, en début d'après midi et après shopping sexy ! Angela ?**

**- Je suis ! **

**- Oh les filles...**

**- Mais si Bella, tu ne le vivras qu'une fois ce moment. **

J'embrassai Alice, elle voulait juste mon bonheur alors rien que pour lui rendre ses attentions, je ferai ce qu'elle veut. Ne suis-je pas une bonne amie ? À ce moment-là, on frappa à notre porte et Edward passa la tête et nous sourit.

**- Les filles, mes parents sont là et le dîner est prêt.**

**- Déjà ? **

**- Et oui mon ange ! On vous attend. **

Nous nous levâmes pour aller dîner. Au passage, je volai un baiser à mon copain et saluai Carlisle que je n'avais pas encore vu, puis Esmée s'adressa à moi.

- **Bella chérie, ton excuse de ce matin était tout simplement géniale ! **

**- C'est vrai ? Ça a marché ?**

**- Oui ! Et ils n'ont pas tenu compte de mon retard et en plus je n'ai pas eu à serrer toutes les mains, la moitié avait peur que je leur file le virus. Le bonheur !**

**- Je n'y crois pas que vous vous serviez de moi comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? **

**- Oh Edward, mon chéri... Sois content, tu as rendu service à ta maman ! **

**- Oui... **

**- Bel****la, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire la prochaine fois ? **

**- Heu... je vais chercher et je les écris ! **

Esmée rit et expliqua l'histoire à Carlisle et à nos amis qui ne comprenaient pas. Carlisle eut un petit rire discret avant de taper sur l'épaule de son fils et nos amis souriaient. Le repas fût délicieux, Esmée savait vraiment bien cuisiner. J'adorais cette femme.

Après le repas, nous allâmes tous dans le salon et Esmée proposa un jeu de mime. Alice qui ne pouvait pas participer ne regrettait rien, du moins elle ne le montrait pas et c'était elle qui était la main innocente pour piocher les papiers. Nous notâmes tous trois personnages sur un papier et c'est Edward qui fût désigné pour passer en premier. Il piocha dans le bol et commença. Carlisle avait mis une musique de fond qui détendait encore plus l'ambiance.

Pitoyable était le mot pour qualifier le mime d'Edward, la personne à trouver était le président Obama. Pour sa défense, ce n'était pas simple. Mais il nous avait bien fait rire. Ce fût ensuite Ben qui nous fit Lady Gaga, Esmée qui devait faire Mickey, Angela nous fit magnifiquement bien Edward, c'était à mourir de rire, Carlisle se trouvait être un piètre Michael Jackson, quant à moi je piochai Beyoncé.

**- Je peux le faire avec Alice ? **

**- Bien sûr tu peux. **

**- Merci Esmée. Alice vient. **

Je pris sa main et nous éloignai un peu du groupe pour lui dire qui était notre personnage. Elle sautilla sur place, elle était une grande fan de la chanteuse et j'avais passé un mois et demi devant le clip Single Ladies pour lui apprendre la chorée, tous les soirs quasiment. Ça avait été dur mais on avait fini par apprendre la partie la plus connue du clip. Alice déterminée ? Non !

Elle calcula alors l'espace que nous avions et après que j'ai décompté à trois, nous nous lançâmes dans notre chorégraphie. Angela et Esmée trouvèrent toute suite mais elles nous laissèrent finir notre démonstration et c'étaient mises à chanter avec Alice et moi. Les garçons nous encouragèrent et nous fûmes acclamées à la fin. Alice était rayonnante, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et me prit dans ses bras.

Nous passâmes la soirée ainsi avant d'aller nous coucher. Esmée nous avait tout d'abord remerciés de l'avoir acceptée, elle et son mari, dans ce qui devait être notre soirée entre amis. Nous la rassurâmes sur le fait que nous avions passé un très bon moment et que c'était avec plaisir. Tout le monde se doucha, Alice avait une chambre, Ben et Angela, la leur également et moi je me glissai dans les draps de mon amoureux.

**- Je suis morte de fatigue ! **

**- La journée a été longue. Mais c'était bien.**

**- Très oui ! **

**- Viens.**

J'allai me mettre dans ses bras, ma tête sur son torse et fermai les yeux, prête à m'endormir. Sauf qu'il parla.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tu m'en veux si je te dis que j'ai parlé à Ben de nos projets de vendredi ?**

**- Oui, je te quitterais. Bien sûr que non. J'en ai parlé aux filles.**

**- Même Alice ?**

**- Bah, je suis ****censée do****rmir chez elle, donc...**

**- C'est vrai ! Et alors ?**

**- C'est bon, elle me couvre. Tu as parlé de quoi avec Ben ?**

**- Savoir comment je devais m'y prendre pour que tu ailles le mieux possible. Et toi ?**

**- On a parlé de la douleur, qu'il ne faut pas en tenir compte. **

**- Il m'a dit de suivre notre instinct et de ne pas réfléchir.**

**- Angela pareil. Edward, écoute, je suis certaine que tout ira bien. J'ai confiance en toi, on s'aime, on en a envie alors où est le problème, mis à part ce petit détail de douleur. **

**- Il n'y en a pas mais je n'aime pas savoir que tu as mal.**

**- C'est un mal pour un bien. Et les femmes sont faites ****pour souffrir ! **

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Bah, l'étape de la première fois, les règles, les grossesses, les accouchements, les rendez-vous chez les gynéco, les mammographies...**

**- J'ai compris, ça va c'est bon. **

**- J'en verrai d'autres. **

**- Dors et ne ****dis pas de bêtises. **

**- Bonne nuit mon chéri.**

**- Bonne nuit, femme courageuse que tu es ! Aie ! **

Je lui avais pincé le bras doucement avant de me réinstaller contre lui. Il caressa mes cheveux en passant sa main dedans, il adorait ça, il le faisait tout le temps, moi j'aimais également. Je ne lutai pas beaucoup contre le sommeil et m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Merci d'avance pour les reviews**

**Bisous **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir**

**voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews**

**merci à Lydie pour la correction, bisou, bisou ! **

**bonne lecture **

* * *

Et voilà, nous y étions. Vendredi soir... J'étais dans ma chambre en train de me préparer. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Bon, j'avais déjà les dessous et la nuisette pour ce soir mais pour le reste, je n'en savais rien. Je sursautai en entendant mon téléphone sonner. C'était Edward.

**- Tu annules parce que tu as fait cramer la maison en cuisinant ?**

**- Ha ha ! Non, je voulais juste te dire de bien t'habiller ce soir. **

**- C'est-à-dire ? **

**- Robe, talons, coiffée, maquillée. **

**- On va où ? **

**- Surprise.**

**- Un texto aurait suffi.**

**- Je voulais entendre ta voix mon ange.**

**- T'es mignon.**

**- Je sais. Bon, à dans une heure.**

**- Je ne sera****i jamais à l'heure Edward.**

**- Je le sais bien, mais essaye. **

**- Ouais. A****llez à tout**** à l'heure. **

**- Oui.**

Je raccrochai et me voilà contrainte de changer mes plans. C'était bien plus simple, je n'avais que trois robes. Une de soirée, que j'avais achetée pour le gala en début d'année, elle était certainement trop chic. Une qui faisait trop décontractée et une autre qui était parfaite pour ce soir. Noire avec de petites manches qui tombaient sur les épaules, elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, c'était parfait.

Bon, maintenant les chaussures. Il était marrant à demander des talons, sauf que je n'en avais pas,. Mes seules chaussures à talons étaient bleu turquoise et je ne pensais pas que ça irait avec ma robe. Du coup, c'était ballerine. Désormais, c'était étape maquillage et coiffure. Je me lissai simplement les cheveux et, juste histoire de faire quelque chose, je tressai des mèches de chaque côté de ma tête en partant du front pour qu'elles se rejoignent derrière ma tête. Le maquillage était léger, je ne savais pas faire autrement.

**- Bella ! Edward est là ! **

**- J'arrive ! **

J'avais dit à mon père que nous sortions tous ensemble et que le soir je restais chez Alice. Il l'avait crû, Alice avait confirmé et il n'irait pas chercher plus loin. Presque à l'heure, je descendis et restai bouche bée devant Edward.

Il portait une chemise noire, près du corps, je devinai ses muscles dessous. Le col était ouvert de deux boutons me donnant l'envie d'en déboutonner plus. Il avait un pantalon, noir également, qui lui faisait des fesses incroyablement tentantes, mes mains seraient attirées dessus comme un aimant, j'en étais certaine. Ses longues et fines jambes, pourtant musclées, étaient parfaitement dessinées. Tout ce noir faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau qui elle-même faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux verts. J'en tombai amoureuse une nouvelle fois. Il m'acheva d'un sourire en coin, j'étais comblée ! ! Sauf que mon père rompit le charme.

**-Bella ?**

**- Quoi ! **

**- Oh doucement. Je te disais de ne pas oublier tes clefs parce que demain je ne suis pas là.**

**- T'es où ?**

**- Bella...**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai. Euh mes clefs... elles sont dans mon sac... mon sac est dans ma chambre. J'arrive Edward ! **

**- J'attends...**

Je lui souris et allai prendre mes affaires que j'avais oubliées. Je pris également une veste, on ne sait jamais, nous sommes quand même en décembre et à Seattle. Je redescendis, embrassai mon père, mis mon manteau et pris le bras d'Edward qui m'aida à avancer dans la nuit et me protéger d'une chute.

**- Tu es magnifique Bella.**

**- Merci, mais tu t'es regardé ? Je suis retombée amoureuse. **

**- Merci. **

**- Je peux toucher ?**

**- Quoi ? Hey ! **

Il rit alors que je lui mis la main aux fesses. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et je me laissai guider.

**- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?**

**- Non c'est parfait. Désolée, je n'ai pas mis de talons, je n'en ai pas.**

**- Ce n'est pas très important. Tu es parfaite pour l'endroit où nous allons. **

**- Et où va-t-on ?**

**- Patience ma chère. Comment c'était hier avec Alice et Angela ? **

**- L'horreur ! Elles m'****ont envoyée à la**** torture ! **

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point se faire épiler peut être douloureux. Surtout à certains endroits. **

**- Oh je vois... et sinon ?**

**- Jasper a appelé Alice.**

**- Elle devait être folle.**

**- Hystérique ! En fait, il l'a appelée mercredi soir et du coup, hier, elle a passé sa journée à nous raconter encore et encore ce qu'ils se sont dit. **

**- En conclusion ?**

**- Ils se voient demain soir pour boire un verre au café. **

**- Elle ne craint pas d'être**** épiée ****par ses parents ?**

**- Non, sa mère lui a dit oui mais elle veut qu'Alice le connaisse bien avant qu'ils ****ne ****sortent que tous les deux. Elle a raison, on ne le connaît pas, on ne sait pas où il peut l'emmener et Alice ne peut pas se défendre. Ses parents surveilleront de loin mais ils ne l'embêteront pas. **

**- Je comprends et c'est vrai que c'est logique. Je suppose que dimanche tu auras un rapport complet là aussi.**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu lui feras un rapport complet toi aussi ?**

**- Avec un peu de chance, elle ne me laissera pas en placer une**** !**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Non, elle ****ne ****m'oubliera pas. **

Il sourit et se gara dans une rue plutôt chic de la ville, j'étais impatiente de voir où il me conduisait. La voiture arrêtée, il vint m'ouvrir la portière et, comme pour sortir de chez moi, il me tendit le bras pour que nous avancions ensemble et sans danger.

Il me fit entrer dans un restaurant magnifique, certainement très cher, j'ouvris grand les yeux, surprise et époustouflée. Edward nous annonça à la réception et un serveur nous accompagna à notre table, après qu'on nous ait débarrassé de nos manteaux. Je regardai autour de moi, nous devions certainement être les plus jeunes du restaurant, on nous regarda un peu bizarrement mais sans commentaire. Seule face à Edward, je pris sa main.

- **Tu es fou ? C'est magnifique ! Et sûrement hors de prix.**

**- Ne te préoccupe pas du prix. C'est une soirée spéciale, je veux faire les choses bien. **

**- Merci Edward.**** Je n'en ****reviens pas...**

**- Profitons ma puce.**

**- Oui.**

On nous apporta alors les cartes, Edward me dit de choisir n'importe quel plat qui me ferait plaisir et de ne pas regarder les prix. J'étais gênée quand même et me décidai à prendre un plat pas trop cher mais pas une salade non plus. J'aimais cet homme ! Pourtant, nous ne nous l'étions encore jamais dit, je crois qu'on attendait tous les deux un moment comme cette soirée pour nous déclarer, moi je lui dirai ce soir en tout cas.

Les plats et les boisons commandés, Edward reprit ma main et la caressa avec son pouce. Nous discutâmes un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que nos commandes arrivent. C'était délicieux, j'allais prendre tout mon temps pour déguster ça.

**- Au fait, ton père va où demain ?**

**- Hum ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça. Tiens-toi bien... Mon père a un rendez-vous galant !**

**- Sérieux ? Avec qui ? **

**- Il ne m'a pas encore révélé le nom de l'élue mais je parie qu'il s'agit de l'aide ménagère qui venait chez nous. Je sais qu'il l'aimait bien.**

**- Et tu crois qu'ils se voient depuis longtemps ?**

**- Depuis qu'il n'a plus son plâtre, il la voit en dehors de la maison je pense. J'ai remarqué qu'il s'habille différemment, il se parfume et se coiffe ! **

**- Tu le vis bien ?**

**- Si c'est bien Sue alors oui, elle est gentille, elle a du caractère, elle pourra faire face au caractère de mon père. E****t si mon père est heureux alors tant mieux, j'en serai ravie, je ne veux pas qu'il reste tout seul quand je ne serais plus à la maison.**

**- Comment il t'a annoncé ça ?**

**- Comme un enfant qui a quelque chose de gênant à dire à ses parents. Il a mit dix minutes avant de cracher le morceau et en parler ne le met pas à l'aise encore. C'est mignon. **

**- Tu me tiens au courant de l'évolution ? **

**- Oui bien sûr. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt. Excuse-moi.**

**- Pas de soucis. Ça risque d'être marrant.**

**- Oh oui ! **

Il sourit et enchaîna sur un autre sujet. Peut-être qu'à la fin de l'année, il se présenterait à un concours de piano, il en avait très envie mais avait un peu peur, je l'encourageai à le faire. Écouter Edward jouer du piano était la chose plus agréable au monde. Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures. Notre repas se termina sur un dessert délicieux, que je mangeai plus par gourmandise que par faim. Edward paya et nous repartîmes. Je commençai à stresser un peu.

**- Merci pour le dîner Edward. C'était délicieux.**

**- O****ui, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. On prend un bain en arrivant ?**

**- Avec plaisir, oui ! **

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez lui et comme prévu, il n'y avait personne. Edward alluma les lumières et même si je connaissais par cœur la maison, j'attendis qu'il me guide pour monter à l'étage. Il fit couler l'eau du bain avec de la mousse, mit des bougies un peu partout et de la musique, du piano.

**- Je connais ça... ce sont tes morceaux !**

**- Oui. J'ai enregistré sur CD les morceaux que tu apprécies. Tu pourras repartir avec, il est pour toi.**

**- Oh Edward tu me gâtes ! Merci !**

J'allai dans ses bras et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. J'étais très heureuse de ce cadeau, J'étais sa plus grande fan. Nous nous déshabillâmes ensuite pour nous mettre dans le bain. J'étais appuyée contre son torse, ses bras autour de moi, mes mains qui les caressaient. Je me détendais au maximum contre lui, dans l'eau chaude et avec la musique qui me berçait. J'en oubliais même le but de la soirée.

**- Bella ? **

**- Hum. **

**- Tu t'endors chérie. **

**- Oh pardon, je suis tellement bien là. C'est juste parfait.**

**- Tu préfères dormir ce soir ?**

**- Non**** ! Tu m'as bien regardée ? Tu as une idée de la souffrance que j'ai pu vivre, épilée comme je le suis ?**

**- Moi j'adore ! **

**- Tant mieux, c'est pour toi. **

**- Merci mon amour d'avoir fait ça pour moi. **

Je souris alors qu'il m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Le bain n'était plus très tiède, nous allions devoir sortir, je pense que nous étions au moment que nous attendions. Doucement je tournai la tête vers lui, je l'embrassai alors et comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, il se leva pour sortir du bain. Je le suivis et nous nous séchâmes mutuellement. Il prit ensuite ma main pour me guider dans la chambre. Je l'arrêtai gentiment.

**- Laisse-moi cinq minutes, je ne serai pas longue.**

**- Je t'attends dans la chambre.**

**- Merci.**

Je l'embrassai et pris quelques secondes pour souffler. Je m'habillai avec les dessous que j'avais achetés ainsi que la nuisette et coiffai mes cheveux. Après une dernière inspection, je sortis pour aller rejoindre Edward. Il était allongé sur le lit, un coussin cachant son intimité, il était très beau. Quand il me vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il se redressa un peu plus sur le lit.

**- Bella... Tu es...**

**- Tu aimes ? **

**- J'adore oui ! Tu es sublime. Tourne... wha ! Tu disais que j'avais de jolies fesses mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vois là ! **

**- Hum ça se discute ! **

Je montai sur le lit pour aller à ses côtés. Il se tourna alors vers moi. Sa main caressa ma jambe, ses yeux semblaient me lancer des milliers de mots doux. Je m'approchai alors pour l'embrasser, il me rendit mon baiser, sans précipitation et avec une infinie douceur.

Petit à petit, nos corps se cherchèrent et naturellement je me mis sur ses cuisses, les bras autour de son cou, mes mains qui caressaient sa nuque et mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il entreprit ensuite d'enlever ma nuisette, puis mon soutien-gorge, ses lèvres vinrent ensuite embrasser ma poitrine nue. Je laissais échapper un soupir de bien-être, mes mains partirent explorer ses cheveux et je pressai doucement sa tête un peu plus contre moi. Il embrassa un de mes seins, mordillant mon téton où le suçotant, l'autre n'était pas abandonné car c'est l'une de ses mains qui le cajolait.

Il me bascula ensuite sur le lit, me surplombant, il prit mes lèvres entre les siennes puis repartit explorer mon corps, mon cou, mes seins encore et mon ventre. Il enleva alors le dernier vêtement que je portais et déposa un chaste baiser sur mon intimité. Pendant un long moment encore nous explorâmes nos corps au maximum. Je me sentais bien, prête surtout et quand le moment arriva, je n'avais même pas peur. J'avais l'impression d'être déjà dans un état second.

Edward se redressa, il prit je ne sais quoi dans sa commode puis je me rendis compte qu'il avait pensé au préservatif, moi ça m'avait totalement échappé. Il s'appliqua à l'enfiler sur son membre avant de revenir vers moi. Il m'embrassa longuement avant de planter son regard vert dans le mien.

**- Bella, tu veux toujours ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Tu me promets de me le dire si c'est trop douloureux ?**

**- Je te le promets Edward. J'ai confiance en toi. **

**- Bella, je crois que c'est le moment pour te dire un truc.**

Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me pique ma réplique de ce soir. Alors quand il ouvrit la bouche, je parlai en même temps que lui.

**- Je t'aime ! **

Il rit avant de m'embrasser, je ne le laissai pas se redresser, nous parlerons après. Je plaçai mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, essayant de les ouvrir au maximum. Edward présenta alors son membre à mon entrée, il poussa doucement, je mis ma tête dans son cou, mes bras autour de ses épaules.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la taille moyenne que pouvait avoir le sexe d'un homme mais ce que je savais, c'est qu'Edward n'était pas dans la catégorie des petits. Il était imposant, et là intrusif. Edward bougea un peu plus en moi jusqu'à buter contre mon hymen. Je poussai un petit cri d'appréhension puis il me chuchota qu'il m'aimait en poussant plus fort.

J'eus mal, pas très mal à en hurler ou je sais pas quoi mais la douleur était là. Étrangement, c'était assez supportable et vu qu'Edward ne s'était pas arrêté de se mouvoir en moi, la sensation que je ressentais passa d'inconfortable à plaisante. Pour le rassurer, je tournai la tête vers lui et l'embrassai, il me rendit mon baiser avant de laisser échapper un gémissement.

Mes mains se placèrent sur ses fesses, l'aidant dans ses mouvements, je remontai aussi mes jambes au maximum pour qu'il aille plus en profondeur. Je ne ressentais pas le plaisir incroyable que m'avait décrit Angela mais je ressentais quelque chose, du bien-être peut-être. En tout cas, c'était agréable mais je savais que je n'aurai pas d'orgasme suite à cela. De plus, Edward avait accéléré ses coups de reins, il grognait quasiment et deux poussés plus tard, il se déversa dans le préservatif.

Il mit sa tête dans son coup, je crois qu'il me chuchota qu'il était désolé avant de m'offrir un baiser et de se retirer de moi pour se débarrasser du préservatif. Il s'était assis sur le rebord du lit, je lui caressai le dos puis me relevai pour poser mon menton sur son épaule, mes bras autour de lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**- Je n'ai pas réussi à te donner du plaisir alors que moi...**

**- Tu en as eu ?**

**- Oui. Beaucoup je dois dire. Pour moi c'était merveilleux. **

**- Je vais bien, je n'ai pas eu si mal que ça, ce n'était pas désagréable pour moi. Je me sentais bien, c'était agréable. Tu as fait de moi une femme ! **

**- Je me sens malgré tout honteux.**

**- N'importe quoi ! Je suis certaine que la prochaine fois, ça sera mieux pour moi. Là, y a eu trop de choses d'un coup pour mon petit corps. Ne te flagelle pas mon amour. Je t'aime.**

**- Tu voulais le dire ce soir toi aussi ?**

**- J'attendais le bon moment, le moment spécial. **

**- Moi aussi. Je t'aime Bella. **

**- Je t'aime bien plus. Tu sais ce qu'Angela m'a dit ?**

**- Hum non. **

**- Qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à une fois. **

**- Tu... veux qu'on recommence ?**

**- J'en ai envie oui. Et... toi ?**

**- Tu es une fille épatante Bella, tu le sais ça ? **

**- Laisse-moi juste deux minutes que je fasse un tour dans la salle de bain.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux. **

**- Ne bouge pas, je reviens. **

**- Je t'attends. **

Je souris et me rendis dans la salle de bain juste en face de sa chambre. Je me lavai rapidement les jambes et mon intimité, je rinçai aussi mon visage. Je ressortis ensuite mais en ouvrant la porte, j'entendis du bruit en bas, c'était Carlisle et Esmée.

**- Esmée ? C'est à to****i ces aff****aires ?**

**- Hum non. Je crois que c'est à Bella. Des ballerines en plein mois de décembre. Il doit se passer quelque chose.**

**- Je crois que ce soir était le grand soir pour notre fils et sa petite amie. Je l'ai entendu réserver dans un super restaurant pour dîner. **

**- Il était temps, ton fils est un gentleman d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. **

**- Il est bien élevé. J'espère juste qu'ils sont prudents.**

**- Edward et Bella sont des jeunes responsables. Nous ne devrions pas leur faire un sermon demain matin. Je pense qu'ils savent que s****i besoin est, n****ous seront là pour leurs questions ou pour les aider. **

**- Les aider en quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que le jour où Bella voudra consulter un gyn****écologue, elle ne voudra pas y aller seule, alors je serais la première volontaire pour l'aider dans cette étape étant donné que ****sa mère vit loin. Et je ne vois pas Charlie Swan accompagner sa fille chez ce genre de médecin. **

**- Oui c'est vrai. Donc, demain on ne dit rien ?**

**- C'est leur vie, leur intimité. Si ça te rassure de demander à Edward s'il se protège fait-le mais ne dit ou ne demande pas plus. **

**- Bien chef. Tu veux revivre le grand soir toi aussi ? **

**- Carlisle...**

J'entendis Esmée rire, puis la porte de leur chambre se trouvant en bas s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je souris, ces gens étaient vraiment adorables et compréhensifs. J'avais jusqu'alors regardé le sol et en relevant les yeux, je vis qu'Edward était lui aussi à la porte, à écouter ce qu'il se passait. Je lui souris et il me tendit la main pour que je le rejoigne. Je me hâtai de regagner sa chambre et il me fit grimper dans ses bras, mes jambes autour de lui.

**- Tu ****as des parents en or, tu le sais ça ? Je t'envie par moments. **

**- Je le sais, ils sont géniaux. Si ça s'était passé chez toi, ton père m'aurait déjà viré de chez lui.**

**- En sortant son arme de service ! **

**- Rappelle-****moi d'être très prudent si nous faisons l'amour chez toi.**

**- Je te protégerai. **

**- Je t'aime Bella. **

**- Je t'aime Edward !**

**- Tu veux toujours qu'on essaye encore une fois ? **

**- Oui, je le veux. **

Il me sourit et nous guida jusqu'au lit, tout en m'embrassant. Il ôta la chemise qui lui appartenait et que j'avais mise pour aller dans la salle de bain et nous commençâmes à nous caresser une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, les choses se passèrent encore plus facilement et Edward redoubla d'attention envers moi. J'insistai pour que ce soit moi qui lui mette le préservatif cette fois, il accepta et me sauta carrément dessus quand j'eus fini.

Il s'immisça ensuite en moi, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. J'avais encore du mal à m'habituer à sa taille et je lui demandai de ne plus bouger pendant un instant, le temps que je m'habitue à lui. Quand je me sentis prête, je bougeai mes hanches vers lui et nous accordâmes nos mouvements. Edward avait placé ses mains dans les miennes, de chaque côté de ma tête, nos doigts s'enlacèrent et s'accrochèrent entre eux. Nos yeux ne se quittèrent que pour que nos lèvres s'unissent.

Ses mouvements étaient plus précis, moins précipités, il écoutait son corps mais apprenait à comprendre ce que le mien disait, moi aussi j'apprenais et je crois que nous apprenions vite. Je me sentis bien mieux que tout à l'heure, j'avais une sensation étrangement agréable dans le ventre, comme une boule qui ne cessait de grossir.

Je me surpris à gémir et je dus libérer mes mains dans l'urgence de sentir la peau d'Edward sous mes doigts. Je le voulais le plus proche de moi possible, je m'accrochai à lui. Comme tout à l'heure, Edward gronda de plaisir, sauf que cette fois, mes cris se mêlèrent aux siens. J'avais l'impression de ne rien contrôler, ma tête tournait et je manquais presque d'air, pourtant ce n'était pas mon besoin premier. Je voulais que la boule qui s'était formée dans mon ventre explose, je voulais qu'elle éclate et qu'elle se répande en moi.

Edward bougea plus vite, je suivi ses mouvements et il m'annonça qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Je sentais mon plaisir menacer de venir rapidement lui aussi et quand il me dit un « je t'aime » alors cette boule qui n'avait pas arrêté de s'amplifier explosa et électrisa mon corps. Je me cambrai et ne pus m'empêcher de dire son prénom suivi d'une plainte de plaisir. Je sentis à peine qu'il se déversait dans le préservatif et quand il se retira de moi, je sentis cette fois-ci un terrible manque. Il se débarrassa vite du préservatif puis vint se mettre près de moi dans le lit.

**- J'avais raison... fallait pas s'arrêter à la première fois.**

**- Angela avait raison.**

**- Chut... merci Edward. C'était... merveilleux, tellement bon ! **

**- Je crois que toutes les autres fois seront encore meilleures. Nous allons apprendre à mieux nous connaître et à utiliser nos corps.**

**- Oui. J'ai hâte de connaître tout ça avec toi. **

**- Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi.**

**- Serre-moi contre toi... **

Il me prit contre lui, ses bras m'entourèrent, ma tête reposa sur son torse. Je me sentais épuisée, morte de fatigue. Edward ne parlait plus, moi non plus je ne disais rien, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. C'est donc enlacés, nos corps mêlés que nous nous endormîmes, heureux.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Dite moi tout.**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


End file.
